Alpha Cariñoso
by MayiKlaine
Summary: El Alpha Bennet Wilcox se encuentra en el hotel para una reunión cuando se da cuenta que un hombre está siendo escoltado por guardias. Un hombre que lleva la marca inconfundible de un Chekota Criador. Bennet no lo piensa dos veces antes de ayudar a Walt a escapar y debe convencerlo que está en su destino ayudar a que la raza shifter pantera continúe. Mpreg!Walt
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, hi. Esta es una adaptación, perteneciente a la fantástica Lynn Hagen. Todos los créditos hacia ella :)_

_So, consta de dos temporadas, pero la segunda será Klaine :3_

_Besos,_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

Debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Eso es en todo lo que Walt Reynolds podía pensar cuando era acompañado a un hotel con protección policial después de ser testigo de un asesinato. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda declarar, alguien es enviado para eliminar a Walt. Huye y encuentra la seguridad con un hombre guapo que cambia su vida de maneras que nunca hubiera soñado.

El Alpha Bennet Wilcox se encuentra en el hotel para una reunión cuando se da cuenta que un hombre está siendo escoltado por tres guardias al interior del hotel, un hombre que lleva la marca inconfundible de un Chekota Criador.

Bennet no lo piensa dos veces antes de ayudar a Walt a escapar, llevándolo a su casa en el bosque de Yosemite, donde trata de convencer a Walt que está en su destino ayudar a que la raza de los shifter pantera continúe. Walt piensa que Bennet está loco. Pero cuando el peligro sigue a Walt al bosque, Bennet debe mantener a Walt a salvo mientras le ayuda a aceptar su destino, lo que significará ser acariciado por un Alpha.

* * *

**— I —**

Tres.

A Walt no le gustaba ese número. Para él, tres no era suficiente. Treinta podría haber sido mejor. Por lo menos con treinta, Walt se habría sentido mejor protegido.

Tres pésimos policías.

Iba a morir, seguro.

Mientras se movía desde el asiento trasero del carro que lo había transportado, Walt observó la entrada del hotel. ¿No debería estar alojado en un ruinoso edificio de departamentos? No era un experto en protección de testigos, pero para él, un hotel de lujo parecía un poco... visible.

El calor de la mañana golpeó a Walt mientras estaba allí. Ese era otro hermoso día en Orlando —otro hermoso día que él no iba a ser capaz de disfrutar. Walt iba a estar atrapado en un cuarto, a la espera de declarar en contra de un capo de la droga que probablemente pondría una bala en su cabeza antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de subir al estrado.

Mientras esperaba a que los hombres salieran del carro, Walt se dio cuenta de que los huéspedes del hotel estaban viéndolo mientras cruzaban las puertas de cristal de la entrada. Estaban dándole un buen vistazo a su cara. Quizás sólo estaba siendo paranoico, pero sentía como si todo el mundo supiera por qué estaba allí y estaban dándole un buen vistazo a un hombre muerto caminando. ¿Qué si uno de estos turistas no era realmente un turista, sino uno de los hombres de Rupert? Melvin Rupert tenía hombres en todas partes. Walt había oído rumores de que el capo de la droga, incluso tenía altos funcionarios en su nómina. ¿Qué si estos policías trabajaban para Rupert? ¿Y si estaban planeando matarlo tan pronto como entraran en la habitación alquilada? Ellos podrían contar cualquier historia que quisieran.

¿Quién lo sabría?

**_«No debería haber dicho nada. Debería haber mantenido mi gran boca cerrada»_**

El policía que había transportado a Walt desde la estación de policía al carro agarró el brazo de Walt y lo movió hacia adelante como si tuviera miedo de que Walt saliera corriendo. Walt lo había considerado.

Los otros dos que se unieron al primer policía en el estacionamiento de la estación, se colocaron a cada lado del primero. Los tres se movieron en un círculo cerrado alrededor de Walt, y lo escoltaron a través de las puertas de cristal del hotel al lujoso vestíbulo.

Walt se sintió expuesto mientras sus ojos saltaban por todos lados, buscando a cualquier persona que fuera a sacar una pistola o pareciera estar dándole demasiada atención. Vio a una ruidosa familia de cuatro junto a él, el padre le gritaba al niño pequeño que fuera más despacio. El niño se detuvo en seco, se giró y le sonrió a Walt, saludándolo con un movimiento de su pequeña mano.

Walt le sonrió al niño.

El padre tomó al niño en sus brazos y lo levantó a sus hombros. El otro niño de la familia gritó que los esperaría arriba. Al parecer, el niño —de alrededor de los cinco años— se había detenido a ver un cómic que tenía en su mano.

Los cuatro parecían ser los vacacionistas clásicos.

En el otro extremo del vestíbulo había una zona de estar con mesas altas y sillas con cojines de tela azul. Había unos cuantos hombres de negocios sentados allí charlando, ajenos a Walt y los tres policías. Parecían estar en una especie de viaje de negocios, los maletines estaban en el suelo junto a sus pies.

Walt se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos lo observaba de cerca. Los ojos azules del hombre se abrieron un poco. ¿Era uno de los hombres de Rupert, o sabía que Walt estaba allí para testificar en contra de un capo de la droga? cualquiera que fuera el caso, el tipo era una belleza clásica.

**_«¿Quieres detenerte? No estás aquí para tener una cita, idiota»._**

Aun así, Walt le dio al hombre una pequeña sonrisa.

Los policías no dejaban de moverse, su mirada fija al frente mientras los cuatro se movían hacia los tres elevadores que estaban en un pasillo más allá de la recepción. Nadie se detuvo a saludar. Ninguno de los trabajadores del hotel se cruzó en su camino. Oyó a los empleados saludar a otros huéspedes, mostrando una sonrisa en sus rostros, pero no le sonrieron a él.

Era como si Walt y los policías fueran invisibles una vez que entraron en el hotel —excepto por la breve interacción con el pequeño niño y el lindo hombre. Pero claro, los policías no estaban vestidos como policías. No llevaban uniformes, y no tenían a Walt esposado. Los cuatro hombres se veían como hombres comunes.

A excepción de las pistolas metidas en fundas bajo las delgadas chaquetas de los policías. Pero Walt estaba acostumbrado a ser invisible. No tenía a nadie que considerara amigo y no tenía familia. Bueno, él tenía a su padre, pero era como si no tuviera familia porque su padre ni siquiera reconocía la existencia de Walt.

Empujando a un lado esos pensamientos, Walt notó un mostrador de carros de renta Hertz junto a los elevadores que no había visto hasta que llegaron al final del corredor. Dos hombres estaban sentados detrás del mostrador, ambos vistiendo chaquetas azules y hablando con los huéspedes. El hombre que estaba sentado más cerca de Walt tenía una etiqueta con su nombre que decía: 'Ted'.

Ted se veía feliz. Pero Walt sabía que era parte del trabajo de Ted. Al hombre se le pagaba por sonreír y ser amable con las personas que trataban de alquilar un automóvil. El tipo probablemente odiaba su trabajo. La sonrisa no llegaba a los ojos azules de Ted.

Walt y los tres policías se detuvieron en los elevadores, uno de ellos pulsó el botón. No se había tomado el tiempo para conocer el nombre de ninguno de ellos. ¿Importaba? No era como si fueran a volverse los mejores amigos cuando esto haya terminado. Él no debería estar aquí en absoluto. Si no hubiera salido por su necesidad de aire fresco del Club Mazone, nunca habría sido testigo del asesinato.

Nunca nadie se había presentado antes, listo para delatar a Rupert. Había una muy buena razón para ello. Los testigos generalmente aparecían muertos. De pura suerte Walt se había salvado esa noche. No era lo bastante estúpido para pensar que se había escapado de Melvin Rupert.

Y ahora aquí estaba, esperando a que una puerta de ascensor se abriera y sellara su destino.

**_«Como si aún no estuviera sellado. Sabes que Rupert no va a dejarte vivir. Disfruta de este hotel mientras puedas. Demonios, pide servicio a la habitación. No es como si fueras a estar por aquí para así escuchar quejas acerca del costo»._**

Cierto.

Walt no quería pensar en su muerte. No quería pensar en lo que le esperaba en su habitación, o más tarde esta noche, o quizás incluso en el maldito elevador. Tratando de hacer frente a la situación, Walt comenzó a fingir que estaba aquí con estos tres hombres de vacaciones, listo para subir y pasar un buen rato.

Los policías no tenían mal aspecto. Los tres eran terriblemente guapos. Sin embargo Walt no estaba en el sexo en grupo. El pensamiento no le apetecía. Pero la fantasía era mucho mejor que la realidad de esta situación. Si él no jugaba con la idea de realmente estar aquí de vacaciones, la triste situación de que su vida estaba a punto de terminar lo haría gritar.

Las puertas del elevador del extremo de la derecha se abrieron. El policía al lado de Walt se movió al pequeño espacio primero, después, Walt, seguido por los otros dos hombres. Uno de ellos golpeó el botón del cuarto piso, y luego las puertas se sellaron.

Mientras el elevador subía, Walt comenzó a cuestionarse, qué estaba haciendo aquí. Todo lo que él había querido era hacer lo correcto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si el hombre asesinado había sido agradable, un tipo que solo estaba allí o que merecía la bala en la frente. Pero a los ojos de Walt, ningún hombre debería morir de esa forma. Todo hombre merece ser juzgado por sus iguales. Todo el mundo tenía derecho a un juicio justo.

Justicia, al estilo americano.

**_«Mentira._**

**_Deberías haber mantenido la boca cerrada._**

**_Ahora es demasiado tarde._**

**_Jodida conciencia»._**

Walt se movía de un pie al otro, mirando al policía más cercano a él.

¿Cómo su vida se había vuelto tan loca? Debería estar en el trabajo en estos momentos. El invernadero no era nada espectacular, pero Walt amaba cuidar y regar las plantas. No debería estar en un elevador, esperando morir.

¿Por qué había salido de fiesta anoche? Si se hubiera quedado en casa...

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y dos mujeres estaban de pie allí en el vestíbulo. Una tenía una pequeña manta sobre los hombros, el cabello desordenado. Tenía un paquete de cigarrillos en la mano. Ella debió haber salido a fumar. La otra estaba hablando, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras las dos se hacían a un lado, para permitir que Walt y su personal de custodia salieran del elevador. Lo que no daría por unirse a las dos mujeres por un cigarrillo en lugar de caminar a su habitación.

Los cuatro bordearon el carro de limpieza de una recamarera y siguieron por el pasillo antes de que el policía sacara una tarjeta llave del hotel. Ellos entraron en la habitación y Walt se sintió como si acabara de entrar a un universo paralelo.

Si sólo hubiera mantenido su boca cerrada.

* * *

Walt se movió de nuevo en la cama y miró el reloj en la mesita de noche. Era bien pasada la medianoche. Había estado saliendo y entrando del sueño debido a los ligeros ruidos a su alrededor. Las últimas dos veces que se había despertado fue a causa de la televisión en su cuarto. Por qué alguien quería escuchar la maldita cosa tan fuerte estaba más allá de Walt.

Pero ahora no era la televisión, había una lámpara a un lado sobre el escritorio. Dos de los policías estaban durmiendo en la cama junto a Walt. El tercer policía estaba sentado en una silla junto a la ventana, las cortinas lo cubrían ligeramente mientras miraba hacia afuera.

—¿Ves algo interesante? —Walt preguntó mientras se estiraba y bostezaba. No era una sorpresa que pudiera dormir bajo todo este estrés —además de la ruidosa maldita televisión. Walt podría dormir durante una explosión nuclear sin ningún problema. El estrés no afectaba su sueño, sólo sus hábitos alimenticios. No había comido desde antes del asesinato y aún no tenía hambre.

—Sólo una piscina y una cabaña —respondió el hombre con una poca entusiasmada voz. Walt retiró la sábana a un lado y se dirigió a la ventana, mirando entre la cortina. Había una gran piscina en el centro del hotel con una cascada y un montón de sillas para tomar el sol. Podía ver un bar bien iluminado a un lado con un par de personas mirando un juego deportivo en la televisión que estaba montada en la pared trasera.

Lo que no daría por un trago en este momento. Pero sabía que no se le permitiría salir de su habitación de hotel hasta el juicio. Nadie le había dado una fecha definitiva de cuándo eso iba a suceder. Los tres hombres con Walt le habían dicho que sería pronto. Eso era todo lo que Walt sabía. 'Pronto' podría significar la semana próxima o dentro de tres meses.

Sus pobres plantas en el invernadero iban a marchitarse y morir. En realidad no. Walt no era el único empleado, pero nadie se hacía cargo de esas plantas como él.

Ya aburrido, Walt se sentó ante la mesa y observó a los hombres dormidos a través del espejo que estaba en la pared. Uno roncaba tan alto como para tumbar la casa. Ambos estaban aun completamente vestidos y el hombre que no roncaba tenía la mano en la culata de su pistola.

Walt tenía la sensación de que ese tipo se despertaba con su arma en mano y un gruñido amenazador en su rostro. De los tres policías, el hombre que no roncaba era el más callado, observaba todo sin decir una palabra. Él intimidaba a Walt, aunque Walt no había mostrado su miedo.

—¿No se sabe nada aún? —Walt le preguntó al policía sentado junto a la ventana.

El hombre negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba caer la cortina en su lugar. Se quedó allí sentado mirando fijamente la televisión en blanco, su rostro ilegible. Walt suspiró. Esto era aburrido. No es que ser llevado a un hotel por ser testigo de un crimen fuera una fiesta, pero los hombres podrían aligerar el ambiente.

Quizás Walt podría darle al policía en la ventana una mamada. Esa sería una forma de pasar el tiempo. Pero tenía la sensación de que el policía ni siquiera sudaría. El tipo probablemente se quedaría ahí sentado, mirándolo. ¿Dónde estaba la diversión en eso?

Decidiendo que necesitaba moverse, Walt se levantó y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Pasó a través de una pequeña alcoba donde estaba el lavabo y un armario con puertas de espejo antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño y cerrarla detrás de él. No había nada en esta habitación, solo un inodoro y una ducha. No había ventanas.

Tomando asiento en la tapa cerrada del inodoro, Walt apoyó la barbilla en sus manos. No podía quedarse sentado en este hotel por un mes. Incluso semanas le parecían tristes. ¿Y si les dijera a los tres policías que se había equivocado y quería irse a casa? ¿Se le permitiría simplemente salir de aquí?

**_«Incluso si lo hiciera, Rupert aún iba a querer matarlo»._**

Walt se sentía atrapado. Quería salir de allí, huir para salvar su vida, y nunca mirar hacia atrás. Quizás podría comenzar una nueva vida en algún lugar como Alaska. Esa idea era mejor que testificar.

El problema era que Walt no sería capaz de salir de esta habitación sin que los policías lo supieran. Cada movimiento que hacía sería vigilado hasta que llegaran al juicio.

O que uno de los hombres de Rupert lo matara.

Aun así no le caía bien estar escondido en un hotel. Quien fuera el que estuviera llevando esta operación necesitaba que le examinaran la cabeza. Walt lentamente levantó la cabeza al oír un ruido. Sabía que los dos policías estaban dormidos y uno estaba sentado como una estatua en una silla. Uno de los dos policías podría haber despertado, pero su estómago estaba hecho nudos.

Abriendo la puerta del baño silenciosamente, Walt miró hacia el espejo sobre el lavabo. Pudo ver las cortinas y la parte posterior de la cabeza de un extraño en el reflejo. El desconocido no era una de las niñeras de Walt. Se agachó cuando la cabeza del desconocido comenzó a girar.

El siguiente ruido fue mucho más fuerte. Alguien dijo algo en español y luego Walt oyó unos gruñidos. A los gruñidos les siguió el sonido de un arma que se disparaba con silenciador.

El corazón de Walt empezó a latir tan fuerte que temía que el extraño lo escuchara. Sabía en ese instante que Rupert había enviado a un asesino a sueldo para matarlo y a los tres policías que lo custodiaban.

**_«Voy a morir._**

**_Voy a morir._**

**_Voy. A. Morir»._**

Dejándose caer sobre sus manos y rodillas, Walt se arrastró fuera del cuarto de baño y sobre la alfombra. Hizo una pausa frente al espejo del armario. Dos tiros más con silenciador, era evidente que el desconocido se encargaba de los otros dos policías antes de ir tras Walt. Tenía preciosos segundos para salir de la habitación antes de que el extraño se diera cuenta que Walt estaba en sus manos y rodillas por la puerta en vez de en el cuarto de baño.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Walt extendió la mano y agarró el mango. En un movimiento fluido, se apresuró a ponerse en pie, abrió la puerta y corrió por el pasillo. Notó el hueco de la escalera, pero sabía que sería la primera elección del hombre armado. La única otra opción de Walt era el elevador hacia el vestíbulo.

Se apresuró a pasar a un grupo de personas que hablaban ruidosamente y olían a alcohol. Era obvio que estaban borrachos, a juzgar por la forma en que arrastraban las palabras. Pasó por delante de ellos y corrió hacia el elevador, patinando al detenerse.

Allí de pie estaba un hombre que se veía tan letal como los policías que habían escoltado a Walt a este hotel. Era el hombre que había visto antes en el vestíbulo. El que pensó que tenía una belleza clásica.

El hombre tenía una mirada que decía que mataría sin dudar. Sus ojos azules profundos perforaban a Walt mientras daba un paso hacia adelante. Walt comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, pero el desconocido frente a los elevadores extendió la mano y lo agarró antes de que pudiera escapar.

Walt abrió la boca para gritar.

—Ven conmigo.

La fuerza en el agarre del hombre le dijo a Walt que no tenía ninguna opción en el asunto. Pero no sabía en quien podía confiar. No sólo era que este tipo fuera un desconocido, sino que Walt tenía problemas de confianza. Rupert tenía un gran alcance y este hombre podía ser otro matón contratado para matar a Walt.

—¿Cómo sé que no quieres matarme?

—Porque si eso quisiera ya no estarías respirando en estos momentos. —El hombre jaló a Walt del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el hueco de la escalera. El apuesto hombre gritaba poder masculino. El aura que envolvía al tipo era como una muy querida manta.

—¡Yo no vi nada! —Walt estaba desesperado. No quería morir acribillado—. Te juro que no voy a decir una palabra. Deja que me vaya y me iré de la ciudad. El señor Rupert nunca va a saber de mí de nuevo.

—Solo sigue moviéndote. —El hombre empujó a Walt al hueco de la escalera y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ambos. En vez de ir hacia abajo por las escaleras, se dirigieron hacia arriba. El hotel tenía cinco pisos. ¿Cómo iban a escapar? Walt estaba muy seguro de que más hombres estaban esperando abajo. Incluso si fueran a la quinta planta y utilizaran los elevadores, seguro que alguien estaría esperándolo.

Walt se agarraba del barandal mientras el desconocido lo jalaba por las escaleras. El tipo ni siquiera sudaba cuando pasaron la puerta del quinto piso y siguió caminando.

¿El techo? ¿Hacia dónde infiernos irían desde allí? Walt comenzó a luchar, haciendo todo lo posible para liberarse. Si este hombre conseguía llevarlo al techo, podría dispararle a Walt, y el cuerpo de Walt no sería descubierto durante días.

—¡Déjame ir!

El hombre giró sobre las escaleras soltó la mano de Walt y le cubrió la boca. Walt dejó de luchar cuando escuchó pasos en la escalera. El hombre de Rupert lo seguía. Walt asintió antes de que el desconocido quitara la mano y empezara a subir las escaleras de nuevo. Walt no tuvo más remedio que subir las escaleras.

**_«Jodidamente voy a morir»._**

El desconocido abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea y Walt sintió un chorro de aire caliente. El aire acondicionado en el que había estado desde esta mañana rápidamente salió de su piel mientras los dos corrieron a través de la azotea asfaltada.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Walt preguntó al llegar a la orilla.

El desconocido señaló la azotea a tres metros de distancia de un edificio más pequeño que estaba al frente.

—Saltamos.

Walt miró hacia abajo al pavimento y dio un paso atrás, con el estómago revuelto mientras su cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Tengo miedo a las alturas.

—Entonces no mires hacia abajo. —El desconocido volvió a jalar a Walt.

—Demasiado tarde para eso. —Walt miró sobre su hombro a la puerta que conducía al hotel y sabía que el matón saldría pronto de ahí. Se quedaba en el techo y era baleado, o saltaba.

Ambas opciones tenían a sus rodillas débiles. Walt no estaba hecho para este tipo de excitación. Esto era como una de las películas de _James Bond_. Sólo que Walt no era actor, y si le disparaban, definitivamente moriría.

Era alérgico a la muerte.

—Vamos tenemos que empezar a correr —dijo el desconocido. Jaló a Walt de nuevo hacia la puerta y luego entrelazó sus manos. La mano del hombre era más grande y mucho más fuerte que la de Walt—. Voy a saltar contigo.

Eso no era reconfortante en lo más mínimo. El desconocido apretó la mano de Walt. Con la boca seca y el corazón palpitante, Walt echó a correr. El desconocido era mucho más alto y construido como un elegante corredor. Sus pasos eran suaves, como si hubiera hecho esto miles de veces antes.

Walt no. Comenzó a apartarse en el último segundo, pero el desconocido mantuvo un férreo control sobre su mano. Saltaron desde el borde y Walt podía oírse a sí mismo gritar antes de aterrizar en la siguiente azotea. El desconocido soltó la mano de Walt y rodó con facilidad. Walt aterrizó sobre su costado, el aire salió silbante de sus pulmones mientras todo su lado derecho estalló en dolor.

—Lo siento, debí haberte dicho que rodaras. —El desconocido se inclinó y agarró a Walt bajo el brazo y lo levantó.

—Espera. —Walt siseó de dolor—. Tengo que recuperar el aliento. — **_«Y lamer mis malditas heridas»_**. Tenía un dolor punzante en su brazo derecho.

—No hay tiempo. —El desconocido abrió la puerta de la azotea y empujó a Walt al interior. El hombre no dudó mientras jalaba a Walt por el hueco de la escalera. Sentía las piernas como si fueran a ceder en cualquier momento por el puro terror que sentía.

Llegando a la planta baja, Walt miró alrededor para ver que estaban en una bodega. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Walt no había recorrido los edificios que los rodeaban, a su llegada ayer por la mañana. Había cajas, botellas de jugo, leche, refrescos, y aperitivos. Ellos tenían que estar en la parte posterior de una especie de pequeña tienda. Walt había notado una ayer. Este podría ser uno de los lugares a lo largo de la acera.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Walt le preguntó al desconocido que se movía hacia la puerta en la parte posterior y la abría. El tipo se asomó afuera y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Nos pondremos en marcha.

**_«Ah, claro»_**. Eso sonó como un pedazo de pastel considerando que tenían a un asesino a sueldo tras ellos. Infiernos, ¿por qué no sugería que corrieran hacía su siguiente escondite?

—¿Qué si hay hombres esperando afuera? —Walt preguntó—. Realmente estoy tratando de evitar todo el asunto de morir.

El desconocido giró sus misteriosos ojos azules hacia Walt y pudo ver la determinación grabada en el rostro del hombre. Sus ojos cayeron al cuello de Walt antes de decir:

—No voy a dejar que te maten.

Era bueno saberlo.

—¿Quién infiernos eres? —preguntó Walt—. ¿James Bond?

Con eso obtuvo una pequeña risa del hombre.

—No lo creo. —Sin embargo, Walt juraba que escuchó al hombre murmurar las palabras _'soy mejor'_. Por otra parte, oír algún pequeño sonido era casi imposible por la forma en que su sangre bombeaba en sus oídos con un fuerte rugido.

—Listo para moverte. —El desconocido abrió la puerta un poco más y luego se deslizó fuera, Walt le pisaba los talones. A pesar de que era mucho después de la medianoche, había gente yendo y viniendo desde el estacionamiento. El frente del hotel estaba bien iluminado y había una fuente al frente que tenía un gran farol iluminando el agua de la cascada.

Por suerte estaban lo suficientemente lejos y el estacionamiento no estaba bien iluminado. Los dos se deslizaron entre los carros, encorvándose un par de veces, y moviéndose hasta que estuvieron del otro lado del paseo marítimo. En opinión de Walt, estaban haciendo más trabajo del necesario. El carro del tipo no debería de estar tan lejos de la tienda de la que habían salido, pero habían tomado el camino largo para llegar.

Walt se dio cuenta de lo suave y natural que el hombre se movía, como si fuera líquido en lugar de un hombre sólido. ¿Quién se movía de esa manera?

El desconocido se acercó y abrió la puerta trasera de un brillante sedán negro y señaló con la cabeza para que Walt se deslizara dentro. Él lo hizo. Cerró la puerta y el extraño se movió al asiento del conductor, encendió el carro, y lentamente se movió por el estacionamiento.

Walt rezó desde el asiento trasero para no estar siguiendo a una serpiente a la cueva de las víboras.


	2. Chapter 2

**— II —**

Bennet Wilcox no podía creer que había encontrado a este hombre. Unos minutos más y Bennet habría perdido al hombre escondido bajo su asiento trasero. No tenía la menor idea de por qué estaba huyendo, pero cada instinto de Bennet le decía que protegiera al humano.

Parecía como si alguien estuviera empeñado en matarlo. Por suerte Bennet estaba aún más decidido a mantenerlo vivo. Tenía que hacerlo, por primera vez en cientos de años, un **_Chekota Criador_** había sido encontrado, y estaba agachado en el asiento trasero de Bennet.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Bennet mientras esperaba que el brazo electrónico se elevara y le permitiera salir del estacionamiento.

—Walt—respondió el hombre—. Walter Reynolds.

—Mantén la cabeza abajo, Walt, hasta que te diga lo contrario. —Bennet activó el intermitente y movió el carro a la derecha como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. No quería atraer ninguna sospecha de quien estuviera vigilando el estacionamiento, aunque no había visto a nadie vigilando el estacionamiento.

Entrando en el tráfico, Bennet tomó la salida hacia la I-4. Se dirigiría directamente a Yosemite. Podría haber conseguido dos boletos en un vuelo nocturno, pero Bennet no quería llamar atención no deseada de esa manera. Por otra parte, podría haber usado su telequinesis para teletransportar a Walt al territorio de Bennet, pero eso estaba fuera de cuestión, ya que no quería asustar al humano y causarle un ataque al corazón.

Nadie podía saber que él tenía a Walt. Si alguien descubría que Bennet tenía a un **_Chekota Criador_**, todo el infierno se desataría. Y Bennet había tropezado con el chico por pura suerte. No quería que ningún otro shifter lo descubriera.

—¿Puedo levantarme ahora? —Walt preguntó desde el asiento trasero del carro de Bennet mientras pasaba un tráiler de dieciocho ruedas—. Mi cuello está empezando a sufrir calambres.

Bennet miró por el espejo retrovisor, pero no vio a nadie que los siguiera. —Adelante.

Walt se deslizó al asiento y entonces miró por la ventana trasera. Bennet podía ver la luna llena y gruesas nubes flotando. En noches como ésta le encantaba tumbarse en su porche y bañarse en la luz de la luna. Su _pantera negra_ maulló de acuerdo.

En cambio, estaba conduciendo por la carretera al otro lado de América con un humano que podría tener el potencial de salvar la raza de Bennet.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —Walt preguntó mientras curvaba sus dedos en el respaldo del asiento de Bennet, mirando por el parabrisas antes de que sus ojos color avellana se deslizaran hacia Bennet—. ¿Por qué me rescatas? ¿Nos conocemos?

—Confía en mí —dijo Bennet cambiando de carril—. Si me conocieras, no estarías haciendo esa pregunta.

Walt carraspeó. —Gran ego.

Bennet admitía que tenía un sentido bien desarrollado de sí mismo. Tenía que hacerlo. Él era el Alpha de los _RiverWalker_.

La confianza era una gran parte de lo que era. —Algo como eso.

—Ego o no, aún quiero saber por qué me estás salvando. —Sus miradas se fijaron en el espejo retrovisor. Bennet pudo ver que Walt estaba trabajando las cosas en su cabeza. Sus labios estaban curvados hacia arriba y sus ojos eran impresionantes. Bennet apartó la mirada. Encontrar a Walt había sido como ganarse la lotería. Fue una oportunidad en un millón. Aún no podía creer que tenía al magnífico hombre en su asiento trasero.

Aunque Walt era una especie rara, Bennet no iba a decirle eso. Los humanos eran conscientes de los shifters, pero no tenían ni idea del complejo funcionamiento del mundo de los shifters. La mayoría de los humanos consideraban a los _shifter panteras_ y lobos como fenómenos de la naturaleza cuya inteligencia apenas llegaba al nivel inferior del coeficiente intelectual.

Los shifters permitían que los humanos siguieran con su ignorancia. Eso lograba controlar su curiosidad e impedía que investigaran más el mundo de los shifters. Les daba la ventaja a los shifters. Su ignorancia también evitaba que los humanos se enteraran sobre los _Chekota_. Decirle a Walt que había nacido para continuar la raza de las panteras sería una píldora difícil de tragar. El chico no tenía ni idea de que tenía un preciado don.

Está bien, Walt nació para llevar el embarazo de la raza de lobos o panteras, pero de nuevo, Bennet tenía un gran ego. Creía en asegurarse de que su raza no sólo sobreviviera, sino que prosperara. Ninguna pantera o lobo con dones había nacido en cientos de años —siendo Bennet una de las pocas excepciones. Había shifters ordinarios y luego estaban los Chekotas. Estos últimos estaban dotados de poderes especiales —poderes como el don de curar con sólo un toque, ver el futuro, y cualquier número de otros talentos. Pero los Chekota eran una especie en extinción y los shifters habían comenzado a perder la esperanza.

Hasta ahora.

—Tengo que hacer pis —dijo Walt mientras empezaba a moverse en el asiento trasero—. ¿Puedes encontrar una gasolinera?

—¿No puedes aguantar? —preguntó Bennet. Hacer cualquier tipo de parada en estos momentos no sería lo mejor. No sabía si quien estuviera tras Walt estaba siguiéndolo, o si algún otro enemigo sabía que Bennet tenía a un criador con él. Había una gran cantidad de humanos que creían que los shifter deberían ser metidos en un agujero y matarlos. Bennet no quería detenerse hasta estar en territorio de las panteras.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Aproximadamente treinta y nueve horas.

Walt hizo un sonido que parecía que se tragaba la lengua. —¿Y quieres que aguante tanto tiempo? —casi gritó las palabras.

Apretando los dientes, Bennet tomó la siguiente salida. Divisó una gasolinera, justo adelante. —Hazlo rápido.

Llevó el carro rentado hacia una de las bombas. Podría poner combustible mientras estaban aquí. Saliendo del asiento delantero, Bennet miró el pueblo y sus alrededores antes de abrir la puerta de atrás.

—Ya regreso —dijo Walt y se apresuró a entrar en la estación de la gasolinera y entonces salió y corrió por un lado del edificio. Bennet utilizó su tarjeta de crédito y pagó en la bomba. Se apoyó en el carro, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, siempre vigilante.

Cuando la bomba se detuvo, Bennet echó un vistazo hacia el lado del edificio, pero Walt aún no había regresado. Cerró el tapón de la gasolina y luego fue a ver qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo.

Cuando Bennet rodeó el edificio, vio a Walt correr a través del campo detrás de la estación. Con un gruñido irritado, Bennet _cambió_ y corrió tras Walt.

Para ser un humano, el chico era rápido. Pero Bennet era más rápido. Le tomó solo unos segundos alcanzarlo y saltar sobre él. Walt gritó mientras era impulsado hacia adelante. Bennet _cambió_ de nuevo para atrapar al humano antes de que cayera de cara en la tierra.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Walt luchaba por liberarse de los brazos de Bennet. Siseaba y gruñía, pateando por liberarse—. ¡Eres un _shifter_!

Por el tono de temor de Walt, Bennet supuso que el chico no era demasiado aficionado a las razas peludas. —¿Por qué infiernos huiste?

Walt empujó a Bennet en vano. —Por Dios, no te conozco. ¿Qué si me estás engañando? Podrías ser uno de los hombres de Rupert.

—Ya te dije que no lo soy. —Bennet sujetó los brazos de Walt a sus costados. El chico se retorcía demasiado y temía que Walt se lastimara.

—¿Se supone que confíe ciegamente en ti? ¿Tengo _'estúpido'_ tatuado en la frente? —Las palabras de Walt se cortaron—, podrías estar mintiéndome. Siempre existe esa posibilidad.

Mientras Bennet sostenía a Walt, el olor del humano llenó sus pulmones. El aroma era acogedor e hizo que el pene de Bennet se endureciera. Gruñó ante la forma en que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando en el momento más inoportuno. Bennet levantó a Walt y arrojó al pequeño humano por encima del hombro. Trató de no pensar en lo bien que Walt se sentía en sus brazos, y lo dulce que el hombre olía, o lo mucho que quería joder al chico aquí mismo, detrás de la gasolinera. Bennet normalmente tenía más control sobre su cuerpo que esto, pero Walt estaba excitándolo y eso perturbaba a Bennet.

Walt golpeaba la espalda de Bennet, jaló la cintura de los jeans de Bennet, y trataba de patearlo moviendo sus piernas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, casi logrando golpear a Bennet en la cara con su talón.

Bennet levantó la mano y palmeó el trasero de Walt. —Compórtate.

—¿Acabas de _azotarme_? —Walt preguntó con indignación en la voz.

**_«Sí, y maldición si eso no me excita»._**

—Y voy a hacerlo de nuevo si intentas huir. —Bennet se ganó algunas curiosas miradas de los demás en la estación, pero los ignoró mientras colocaba a Walt sobre sus pies y luego abrió la puerta de atrás—. Entra o te meteré yo mismo.

Walt le dio a Bennet una mirada desafiante, con las manos en puños, levantando la cara hacia él. —Esto se llama secuestro.

—Pruébame. —Bennet agarró a Walt por el cuello de su camisa, dispuesto a empujar al chico al asiento trasero. Pero Walt levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición.

—Puedo entrar yo solo.

Bennet no estaba seguro de si había salvado a Walt o se había condenado él mismo. El hombre le estaba afectando de maneras que Bennet nunca había experimentado antes.

Este iba a ser un largo viaje.

Walt inhaló lentamente, tratando de dar sentido a la situación. Estaba enloqueciendo por estar en el mismo carro que un shifter, pero también estaba tratando de controlar su excitación. No debería sentirse atraído por su captor. Eso no tenía ningún sentido en absoluto.

El tipo entró de nuevo en la carretera sin decir nada más. Walt se sentó en el asiento de atrás, tratando de ver al hombre. Dios el tipo era sexy como el infierno.

**_«¡Detén eso! Lo que necesitas es averiguar por qué la pantera quiere a un don nadie como tú»._**

Nada tenía sentido para Walt.

Como nunca se había topado con alguien de esa especie antes, Walt no sabía qué debía hacer. Había un montón de rumores sobre los esquivos shifters que dominaban la costa oeste, pero las panteras no permitían la presencia de extraños en su territorio.

Dado el tiempo que el tipo le había dado a Walt, se dirigían directamente a la tierra de los shifters.

¿Por qué?

Estaba tentado a preguntarle, pero ahora que sabía lo que era su secuestrador, Walt tenía miedo de hacer algún ruido. Sólo veía la parte posterior del cabello en punta del hombre, esperando que no tuviera horribles planes. Ser atrapado por uno de los hombres de Rupert estaba empezando a sonar un infierno mejor que ser rehén de una pantera.

**_«¿Cómo es que me meto en estas situaciones?»_**

Walt se mordió el labio inferior, sus ojos regresaron a ver el perfil del tipo. Su captor no estaba lleno de músculos, pero tampoco era un enclenque. Llevaba un traje que le quedaba a la perfección, acentuando su bien definido cuerpo.

Walt se detuvo de babear.

Apenas.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Walt, haciendo todo lo posible para romper el silencio. La pantera no podía enojarse por eso. Lo peor que esta persona podía hacer era ponerle fin a la vida de Walt. Lo que podría ser una bendición, dependiendo de qué misteriosos planes tuviera el tipo.

—Bennet.

¿Por qué Walt estaba esperando algo como Aragon o Lucius? Bennet no parecía tan mal nombre. Al crecer, Walt había tenido un perro llamado Benny. Había sido el mejor labrador negro en el mundo.

Pero decidió no compartir esa pequeña información. Bennet no parecía del tipo que le gustara bromear. Probablemente no encontraría ningún humor en la similitud —o que había compartido su nombre con un perro.

Metiendo las manos entre las rodillas, Walt hizo todo lo posible para lograr descansar un poco. Iba a necesitar toda su fuerza cuando llegaran a su destino. Pero eso no significaba que Walt no fuera a tratar de escapar de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más ahora?

Bennet miró el reloj. —Cuarenta minutos menos que la última vez que preguntaste.

Hundiéndose en su asiento, Walt cerró los ojos.

Se despertó con una sacudida, sentándose mientras miraba alrededor. La luz del sol era brillante, haciendo que Walt entrecerrara los ojos para acostumbrarse. Bajó el vidrio de la ventana, y para su consternación, sólo bajó a la mitad del camino antes de detenerse. Pero fue suficiente para tener aire fresco. El viento estaba caliente y húmedo. Afortunadamente Bennet había encendido el aire acondicionado en el carro, pero Walt quería sentir la brisa en el rostro.

Observando un letrero en el camino, Walt se dio cuenta que estaban en Louisiana. —¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

—Cerca de diez horas.

Maldición, debió haber estado muy cansado. Walt se acordó de su sueño interrumpido en el hotel y la forma en que realmente no había conseguido dormir mucho la noche antes de eso. Ahora que él no estaba agotado, pensó en lo ocurrido en la gasolinera.

Bennet se había convertido en una pantera. Si Walt no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, no lo habría creído. Pero una pantera negra lo había perseguido y lo había derribado.

Walt se acercó a la parte trasera del asiento de Bennet. —¿Por qué me rescataste? —Bennet nunca había respondido a esa pregunta. Su pregunta no incitó ningún cambio visible en la expresión de Bennet. El hombre ni siquiera parpadeó. Frustrado, Walt regresó a su asiento.

Después de conducir cerca de un día y medio, Bennet estaba exhausto. No había dormido, y aparte de para llenar el tanque, no se había detenido. Pero ahora que estaban entrando en territorio shifter, estaba en alerta máxima.

Las panteras tenían propiedades en Arizona, California y Utah, mientras que los Lobos en Oregón, Idaho y Washington. A pesar de que estaba en el territorio de las panteras, no estaba en Yosemite. Eso significaba que tendría que tratar con otras panteras. Y algunos de los Alphas en esta región no eran demasiado amables —incluso con su propia especie.

Sacando su teléfono celular del bolsillo, Bennet marcó el número de su Centinela en jefe.

—¿El encuentro terminó? —preguntó Wes.

—Estoy entrando al Valle del Norte. —El hecho de que estuviera en esta región lo decía todo. El Alpha de esta área era un malhumorado hijo de puta que sabría que Bennet estaba aquí en el instante en que cruzara la frontera.

—Voy a enviar refuerzos para respaldarte.

—No hay necesidad —dijo Bennet—. No quiero darle a Regis alguna razón para iniciar una guerra. Entre menos RiverWalker implicados, mejor. Ya nuestra coexistencia con el clan Regis es inestable.

La mayoría podría pensar que las panteras tenían un problema con los Lobos. Los humanos no sabían que las panteras luchaban entre ellas. Pero mantenían sus disputas en privado, ocultas del mundo exterior.

—Tengo a un**_ Chekota Criador_** conmigo.

Wes permaneció en silencio antes de que su voz saliera en un tono bajo y ronco. —¿Hablas en serio?

Bennet lo miró por el espejo retrovisor para ver la mano de Walt pegada a la ventana, con la nariz tocando el cristal mientras observaba el paisaje.

Una vez más, su pene se sacudió ante la vista. —Muy en serio.

—Vamos a estar observándote. —Wes colgó.

Bennet deslizó su teléfono celular en el bolsillo.

—¿Acabas de decir que estamos en territorio enemigo? —Walt frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba a Bennet—. ¿Me trajiste hasta aquí para hacer qué, que me maten? Podría haberme quedado en Orlando para eso.

—Nadie te va a matar —Bennet respondió mientras conducía por el maltratado camino—. Pero mantendría mi cabeza abajo, si yo fuera tú. —Claro, Bennet estaba bromeando, un poco—. Las panteras no son conocidos por su hospitalidad.

Bennet estaba tratando de cambiar eso. Creía que si los shifter no se unían, los humanos recuperarían el territorio de la Costa Oeste, una vez que los diferentes clanes pantera se mataran unos a otros. Pero Regis creía en las viejas formas. El tipo no se movía cuando se trataba de la tradición.

La tradición iba a lograr que todos ellos estuvieran extintos. Lo que funcionó hace cientos de años ya no se aplicaba ahora. Había un infierno de más humanos en el planeta y un menor número de shifters. Si no aprendían a trabajar juntos, su especie estaba condenada.

—Si ustedes no pueden llevarse bien con los demás, ¿por qué infiernos metes a un humano en la mezcla? —preguntó Walt—. Sólo digo.

A Bennet le gustaba el seco sentido del humor de Walt. El hombre había sido entretenido durante el viaje hasta aquí. Había tratado de escapar dos veces más mientras que Bennet estaba cargando gasolina. Las dos veces —como con la primera—, Bennet había atrapado a Walt. Y en cada ocasión Walt se puso histérico. Había sabido que Walt iba a tratar de huir. Bennet lo dejó hacerlo.

El chico necesitaba estirar las piernas.

Pero ahora estaban en territorio de las panteras, Bennet no podía permitir que Walt saliera del carro hasta que estuvieran en lo profundo de las tierras RiverWalker. Incluso entonces sería peligroso porque nadie sabía quién era Walt.

Bennet giró hacia el camino que conducía a Yosemite cuando vio un carro estacionado en medio del camino. Cada instinto en Bennet le decía que esto era un montaje. No había un conductor en el carro.

—¿Alguien necesita ayuda? —Walt preguntó mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, apoyando los brazos en la parte posterior del asiento del pasajero—. Esto me parece muy sospechoso.

—Mis pensamientos exactamente —dijo Bennet, inhalando el olor de Walt y lamentando el movimiento. Su sangre comenzó a correr por sus venas cuando Walt se inclinó aún más cerca.

—Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí —Walt susurró mientras giraba la cabeza y miraba la selva a cada lado de ellos—. La palabra emboscada está gritando en mi cabeza.

Bennet sacó la pistola de la guantera y la puso sobre su regazo mientras movía su carro alrededor del carro abandonado.

Atrapó el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo justo antes de presionar el pedal del acelerador hasta el fondo.


	3. Chapter 3

**— III —**

Bennet maniobró el carro rentado mientras las balas resonaban por todas partes, golpeando los costados del carro. Cuando la ventana trasera fue destrozada, Walt comenzó a gritar.

—¡Quédate abajo! —Bennet gritó mientras el carro se sacudía de lado a lado.

—Me siento saltando como una palomita de maíz. Si no dejas de girar tanto voy a vomitar.

Bennet frenó de golpe y luego movió el carro hacia adelante.

—¡Ya no quiero seguir con esto! —Walt gritó. Bennet sacudía el carro a la derecha—. Déjame salir de este loco viaje de carnaval. Encontraré la manera de volver a casa por mi propia cuenta.

A juzgar por el miedo en el tono de Walt, el hombre no estaba bromeando.

—Mantén la cabeza abajo y estaremos fuera de esto pronto. —Esta no era la manera en que Regis y sus hombres atacaban. El hombre por lo general se mostraba y exigía saber por qué alguien de los Riverwalker estaba en su territorio. Bennet bajó la velocidad del carro hasta una segura antes de que tomar de nuevo su celular.

—Aún no te veo —dijo Wes.

—¿Por qué Regis me ataca con una emboscada y disparos?

El otro extremo cayó en un silencio sepulcral. Bennet podía oír la respiración de Wes pero nada más. Finalmente, el hombre habló. —¿Está alguien lastimado?

—No.

El tono de Wes era frío como el hielo. —Ese hijo de puta va a pagar por esto.

Bennet estaba pensando lo mismo, pero sabía que tenía que averiguar por qué Regis estaba agrediéndolo de esa forma. —Dile a David que entre en el cable y averigüe qué es lo que está pasando.

—Estoy en eso —respondió Wes—. Pero aún voy a colgar a Regis de sus bolas por esto.

Bennet sonrió ligeramente. —Es por eso que eres mi Centinela en jefe.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando entró en territorio Riverwalker un momento más tarde. Los Centinelas de Bennet estaban junto a los árboles, ocultos a la vista mientras veían el carro entrar en sus tierras. Era el trabajo de los Centinelas, vigilar y proteger las fronteras de las tierras RiverWalker.

Cuando Bennet se detuvo frente a su casa, miró hacia el asiento trasero encontrando a Walt aún en cuclillas en el suelo. —Puedes salir ahora —dijo.

—De ninguna manera —respondió Walt, con las manos cubriendo su cabeza—. No quiero recibir un disparo. —Bennet esperó un momento más, pero Walt no se movió.

Suspirando, Bennet salió del carro y abrió la puerta de atrás, jalando a Walt del suelo. Dejó al humano de pie. —Nadie va a dispararte aquí.

Walt entrecerró sus ojos color avellana. —¿Y dónde es exactamente aquí?

Bennet hizo un gesto con la mano hacia su cabaña de madera de dos pisos. —La casa de los Riverwalker.

El lugar era impresionante y hermoso, con paneles solares y electrodomésticos de bajo consumo. Bennet la había construido unos años atrás, después de que los ingresos de su empresa habían superado sus expectativas más salvajes. En su opinión, Bennet no podría vender estas casas de bajo consumo de buena fe sino fuese el dueño de la empresa.

David siempre bromeaba con Bennet de que no sólo era el presidente de Wilcox Corporación, sino también su cliente. Los shifters habían estado luchando durante años para lograr que los humanos fueran más ecológicos. Ellos avanzaban tan lentamente que Bennet sabía que ningún progreso real se habría hecho. Así que los shifters tendrían que asegurarse de que el planeta no se fuera al infierno debido a la contaminación y los basureros tóxicos.

Pero era una batalla cuesta arriba. Los humanos eran perezosos y egoístas. Para ser justos, no todos los humanos eran de esa manera. Bennet estaba de acuerdo en que había muchos que eran conscientes del medio ambiente y el calentamiento global. Simplemente no había suficientes humanos que se preocuparan lo suficiente por el medio ambiente para hacer un cambio.

—Sigues evitando la pregunta —Walt dijo mientras veía la casa de Bennet.

—¿Qué pregunta? —Bennet jugó al inocente. Era algo que normalmente no hacía, pero Bennet no estaba listo para decirle a Walt que el humano le pertenecía y que había embarazos en el futuro del hombre.

Los humanos tendían a enloquecer por cosas como esas. Bennet quería que Walt se adaptara a su nuevo entorno antes de darle la noticia. Bennet había mantenido su deseo bajo control, mientras estaban de camino, pero ahora que estaba viendo a Walt, podía ver la verdadera belleza del hombre.

—Deja de hacerte el tonto —Walt bufó—. Estoy cansado, hambriento, y necesito una ducha. Simplemente dime por qué me rescataste. ¿Para quién trabajas?

—Todo a su tiempo. —Bennet colocó su mano sobre la espalda baja de Walt y comenzó a conducir al hombre hacia el porche delantero—. Tengo comida, una cama, y una ducha caliente esperando adentro.

—Ahora no tengo más remedio que confiar en ti —declaró Walt con un borde de irritación en su tono—. Pero voy a estar vigilándote. —Walt hizo una V con los dedos y señaló de sus ojos a Bennet—. Un movimiento en falso y yo… —El hombre hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando en una buena amenaza—, le diré a Rupert donde estoy.

Bennet gruñó. —Entra antes de que palmee de nuevo tu trasero. —Walt había encontrado una buena amenaza. Pensar en alguien viniendo tras Walt erizaba el vello de su cuello. A pesar de que Walt estaba emitiendo una amenaza contra su propia vida, un Chekota Criador muerto no era bueno para la raza de las panteras.

Walt sonrió. —Ten mi amenaza en mente.—Subió al porche moviendo las caderas y entró en la casa de Bennet.

El humano iba a volver loco a Bennet. Podía verlo.

Bennet olió a Wes antes de que el hombre apareciera por un lado de la cabaña. Una de las cejas de Wes estaba levantada. —¿Supongo que no le has dicho por qué lo trajiste aquí?

—¿Has averiguado por qué Regis armó una emboscada? —A propósito ignoró la pregunta de Wes. Bennet se ocuparía de Walt a su manera. El humano necesitaba ser acariciado y cuidado antes de que Bennet le dejara caer la bomba.

Wes negó con la cabeza. —David dice que no ha oído nada que causara que Regis actuara de esa manera.

Bennet se frotó la barbilla. Iba a tener que llamarle y preguntarle a Regis directamente. Bennet no estaba esperando hacer esa llamada telefónica. El Alpha del Valle del Norte no se detendría para decirle a Bennet en donde podía meterse sus opiniones. Aun así, esta era una muy inusual circunstancia y Bennet tenía que llegar al fondo de las cosas.

—Yo me encargo desde aquí —dijo Bennet mientras caminaba hacía el porche—. No quiero a todos rondando a Walt. No sirve de nada asustar al humano a muerte.

Como si eso no hubiera pasado ya un centenar de veces.

Wes se rió. —Oh, vamos. No soy tan intimidante.

—Si no lo fueras, entonces no ocuparías ese puesto. —Bennet dejó a Wes en el patio delantero, mientras caminaba al interior de la cabaña. Aunque sus hombres eran excesivamente leales, Bennet sabía que mantener a los hombres alejados sería un esfuerzo inútil —sobre todo porque todos vivían bajo un mismo techo. Su curiosidad era comprensible. Muchos no habían visto un humano en persona.

Bennet sólo esperaba que Walt no tratara de huir de nuevo. Eso no sería bueno para el humano.

Walt se olvidó momentáneamente de sus problemas mientras veía la casa de Bennet. Era el lugar más cómodo que hubiera visto en su vida. Los muebles no sólo eran grandes sino que también tenían cómodos sofás y grandes almohadas. Había claraboyas en el techo y decorativas alfombras en el piso de madera. A Walt le gustó el patrón de la alfombra de remolinos azul y crema. Los colores le daban vitalidad a la habitación.

Se aventuró a ir más adentro y Walt se quedó sin aliento cuando vio un solárium. Tenía una cascada de aspecto natural en la pared del fondo y tantas plantas que se sentía como si estuviera afuera. El techo era prácticamente inexistente. El vidrio era tan claro que a primera vista, no parecía haber ninguno en absoluto.

El departamento de Walt y de algunos de los vecinos podría caber en esta habitación. Era enorme. La casa hasta ahora era reconfortante y atractiva. Para ser una prisión, no estaba nada mal. Walt caminó por las veredas a través del follaje y se encontró con un estanque de peces en medio de un área sin vegetación.

Empezó a preguntarse una vez más por qué estaba aquí. Si Bennet no trabajaba para Rupert, entonces ¿por qué había rescatado a Walt? Los buenos samaritanos no pasaban por todos estos problemas. Y Walt seriamente dudaba de que el tipo lo hubiera traído al territorio shifter por un capricho.

Las panteras no eran conocidos por su hospitalidad. ¿No había dicho eso Bennet? Con lo impresionante que era este lugar, Walt sabía que tenía que conseguir salir de aquí. Él había cambiado una prisión por otra, y eso no era aceptable en su libro.

Bennet era caliente como el infierno y hacía que el cuerpo de Walt reaccionara de maneras que lo dejaban desconcertado, pero un carcelero era un carcelero. Dios, Bennet era tan malditamente atractivo.

**_«Ya basta._**

**_Esos ojos azules son francamente sexis._**

**_Él es tu carcelero»_**

Walt sabía que su voz interior estaba en lo cierto, pero deseaba que lo dejara durante cinco segundos mientras fantaseaba con el atractivo hombre que aceleraba su corazón cada vez que lo veía. Merecía perderse en la lujuria durante cinco segundos antes de tener que volver a la realidad.

Saliendo del solárium, Walt se aventuró por un pasillo. Entró en una cocina que contrastaba con el resto de la casa. Era artística, brillante, y no se veía ni un poco como si la naturaleza se hubiera hecho cargo.

—Hay comida en el refrigerador.

Walt se giró para ver a Bennet de pie en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sus ojos color cafés estaban vivos con inteligencia mientras Bennet lo observaba. Y si Walt no se equivocaba, también estaban llenos de calor.

Walt se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió al refrigerador. A pesar de su afirmación anterior, Walt no tenía hambre. Su apetito estaba afectado con el estrés de su vida en este momento. La comida era la última cosa en su mente. Aun así, Walt abrió el refrigerador para encontrar estantes con frutas y sobras. Tomó un recipiente en donde había chuletas de cerdo y lo destapó. El olor le hizo agua la boca.

—¿Puedo calentarlo? —Walt preguntó mientras veía alrededor buscando un microondas.

—No soy ni la mitad de malo —admitió Bennet mientras señalaba a un cromado microondas empotrado en la pared. No era como nada que Walt hubiera visto en su vida. Había tantos malditos botones que no estaba seguro de ser capaz de hacer funcionar esa cosa.

Podía ver la leve sonrisa en los labios de Bennet cuando el hombre cruzó la habitación y tomó el recipiente de Walt, mostrándole sin palabras cómo calentar algo. Bennet se movió al refrigerador y sacó un plato de fruta fresca y quesos que estaba envuelto en plástico transparente. Lo dejó en el impecable mostrador.

Una vez que las chuletas de cerdo se calentaron, el apetito de Walt regresó con venganza. Podría haber sido el aroma de la deliciosa comida, pero no estaba seguro, Walt se sentía hambriento. Se sentó en una de las sillas de respaldo alto en la isla y comenzó a comer como si se hubiera negado alimentos por una semana. Mientras comía, Bennet tomó un vaso del gabinete y sirvió una especie de líquido con un tinte de color naranja.

—Jugo de mango —declaró Bennet sin que le preguntara.

—Para ser un carcelero —Walt dijo mientras mordía las rodajas de naranja con el mejor sabor que había comido—. Sabes cómo alimentar a un chico. —Los ojos de Walt rodaron a la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando mordió la chuleta de cerdo. ¿Alguna vez había probado algo mejor? Si lo hubiera hecho, no lo recordaba. Walt lamió el jugo de sus dedos antes de preguntar—: Entonces, ¿qué planes tienes para mí?

Pensó que había colado furtivamente la pregunta.

—Asegurarme de que tengas un montón de comida y descanses —contestó Bennet sin perder el ritmo. El hombre era demasiado inteligente como para contestar la pregunta que Walt dejó deslizar. Pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Walt dejó la conversación y se dedicó a comer la comida frente a él. Cuando terminó, se sintió como un pavo relleno. Su estómago ligeramente distendido y soltó un eructo. Walt rápidamente se cubrió la boca mientras miraba a Bennet.

El hombre se echó a reír. —Me lo tomaré como un cumplido. —Bennet limpió los platos antes de señalar hacia la puerta—. Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación.

Walt no confiaba en este hombre. Nadie podía ser tan agradable con alguien que habían secuestrado. En un primer momento se había ido con Bennet, porque uno de los hombres de Rupert habían estado persiguiéndolo con una pistola. Pero Walt había intentado escapar varias veces, y cada vez Bennet lo había atrapado y empujado de nuevo al carro.

Eso era un claro caso de secuestro.

Walt lo aceptaría por ahora. No tenía otra opción. Pero a la primera oportunidad que tuviera para escapar, la tomaría. Bennet llevó a Walt a un dormitorio por el pasillo. Había una enorme cama en el centro de la habitación que se veía muy tentadora. Había también muchas almohadas de gran tamaño en una esquina.

¿Qué tenía este chico por las almohadas? Quizás a su pantera le gustaba dormir en ellas. La habitación estaba decorada con colores oro y verde. Los colores gritaban masculinidad. Un armario de aspecto antiguo ocupaba el espacio al lado de las almohadas, y de nuevo, los techos tenían claraboyas. Lo que llamó la atención de Walt eran las grandes puertas francesas que llevaban a una terraza trasera.

¿Sería tan fácil huir? Walt sintió su corazón acelerarse ante la posibilidad de salir de aquí.

—Ni siquiera pienses en eso —dijo Bennet mientras le daba una toalla suave a Walt y le señalaba una puerta al otro lado de la habitación—. Mis hombres están vigilando los bosques de los alrededores y no llegarías muy lejos antes de ser visto.

—Tus hombres —preguntó Walt, confundido.

Bennet sonrió. —Soy Bennet Wilcox el Alpha de RiverWalker.

Walt casi dejó caer su toalla. Bennet era un Alpha. Incluso con su experiencia limitada sobre los shifters, Walt sabía lo que eso significaba.

Él estaba en serios problemas.

* * *

Después de que Walt se había duchado y se había acostado en la cama, Bennet salió a la suave brisa. Tenía que salir de la casa y respirar un poco de aire fresco. El aroma de Walt estaba volviendo loco al gato de Bennet. Era cada vez más difícil que Bennet evitara frotar su olor por todas partes del humano.

—Puedes salir de tu escondite —dijo Bennet en el suave viento. Sabía que una pantera estaba cerca por el chasquido de las ramas, alertando a Bennet de su presencia. También vio el carro híbrido verde de David estacionado al lado de la casa.

—Sólo quería hablar de unos contratos que están por vencerse —afirmó David mientras se movía a la línea de visión de Bennet, pero los ojos de color marrón oscuro de la pantera seguían viendo hacia la cabaña. David Thompson no sólo era la mano derecha de Bennet y manejaba todo el papeleo de Wilcox Corporación, sino que era el residente _friki_ en el clan Riverwalker y conocía íntimamente las computadoras. Tenían un edificio de oficinas en las afueras de Yosemite, pero David a menudo traía el trabajo a casa.

Evitaba que Bennet tuviera que ir a la oficina todos los días y con Walt aquí, era una comodidad que apreciaba. Bennet no quería dejar al humano solo hasta saber que no intentaría huir.

Bennet bajó los tres escalones para llegar a la ruta de acceso y se acercó a David. —¿Y tu repentina urgencia no tiene nada que ver con que traje a casa a un Chekota Criador?

Los hombros de David se levantaron cuando se encogió de hombros. —Quizás.

Bennet se rió y lanzó un brazo sobre los hombros de David. —A su debido tiempo, David. Deja que se acostumbre a nuestra casa antes de irrumpir allí. Él no confía en mí en este momento y no quiero asustarlo con nuevas caras.

Bennet mantuvo su tono amable cuando habló con David. El chico era el mejor cuando se trataba de contratos y computadoras, pero un poco tímido —incluso para una pantera. Bennet no se sentiría bien levantándole la voz al hombre. —¿Qué necesitas que firme?

Bennet llevó a David al porche donde se sentó y tomó la carpeta de David. Vio por encima los documentos antes de garabatear su firma en la parte inferior. Todo el tiempo, David veía hacia la puerta principal.

—Sin faltarte al respeto, Alpha —David se giró hacia Bennet—, pero ¿él sabe que es un Chekota Criador? ¿Sabe que está aquí para embarazarse y continuar el linaje Chekota?

Cuando la puerta de tela malla se abrió, Bennet levantó la vista para ver a Walt ahí parado con asesinato en sus ojos color avellana.

* * *

Regis Caldwell se paseaba por su estudio, la frustración marcando cada uno de sus pasos. La emboscada que había creado no había salido bien. Bennet había sobrevivido. Sin embargo Regis había dado instrucciones explícitas para que sus hombres no le dispararan al_ Chekota Criador_, Regis quería al hombre para sí mismo, independientemente de lo que Rupert hubiera ordenado. Una vez que Regis le robara el premio a Bennet, sería fácil entrar y acabar con los RiverWalker.


	4. Chapter 4

**— IV —**

—¡Todos ustedes son un grupo de locos! —Walt gritó cuando llegó junto a Bennet—. Quiero salir de este manicomio.

No era así como Bennet tenía la intención de que Walt se enterara, pero el gato ya estaba fuera de la bolsa —por así decirlo. Lo único que Bennet podía hacer ahora era controlar los daños. —Cálmate, Walt.

—¿Cálmate? ¿Cálmate? ¿Estás loco? —El hombre se veía al borde de una crisis nerviosa—. Me arrastraste a través de la nación ¿para qué, embarazarme? — Walt arrojó sus brazos en el aire como si estuviera tratando de asustar a un perro rabioso—. ¡Necesitas que te examinen la cabeza!

Bennet hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes. Se retiró.

Dejando a Walt despotricar, Bennet volvería a salir. Una vez que Walt se calmara, entonces hablarían. Walt no iba a escuchar a Bennet mientras se encontrara en shock.

—Lo siento —dijo David cuando Bennet se unió a la pantera—. Llegó justo en ese momento a la puerta. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Debió haber sido sigiloso porque ni siquiera olí que se acercaba.

Bennet tampoco. —Encárgate de archivar ese papeleo. Yo me encargo de Walt.

David no estaba muy convencido, pero se fue. Bennet podía oler a otras panteras en la zona y sabía que mantenerlos alejados era una batalla perdida. Ninguno se opondría a la orden de Bennet, pero su curiosidad era demasiado grande como para ignorar totalmente al huésped de Bennet.

La puerta de malla se abrió de golpe, y Walt salió caminando penosamente los escalones.

La ceja de Bennet se levantó. —¿A dónde vas?

Walt levantó el brazo y se despidió con el dedo de Bennet mientras seguía caminando. Un gruñido salió de su garganta y Bennet usó su _telequinesis_ para teletransportar a Walt a la silla a su lado.

Walt jadeó y palideció. Miró hacia donde había estaba parado y luego hacia abajo entre las piernas antes de levantar la cabeza y ver a Bennet.

—¿Qué jodidos está pasando aquí?

Bennet podía oír una risita cerca y sabía que una de las panteras estaba muy entretenido.

—No te puedes ir —dijo Bennet con fingida indiferencia, aunque sentía demasiadas emociones para nombrarlas. La idea de que Walt cruzara el duro desierto era francamente aterradora. Por alguna razón Regis estaba en pie de guerra, y Bennet no podía arriesgarse a que Walt fuera capturado por uno de los hombres de Regis.

Además, se estaba encariñando del humano. El gato de Bennet ronroneó con ese pensamiento. Bueno, él estaba más que encariñado, pero tener a Walt en su cama para calmar al hombre no iba a funcionar, a juzgar por el terror en los ojos de Walt.

—Sólo me moviste desde allí. —Walt señaló hacia el camino que se alejaba de la casa—. Hasta aquí. —Señaló a su silla—. ¿Cómo?

—_Telequinesis._ —Bennet se echó hacia atrás, esperando que desatara su ira. Si Walt había enloquecido al saber que estaba destinado a ser un criador, iba a reventársele un vaso sanguíneo por haber sido movido por la mente de Bennet.

La frente de Walt se arrugó, una pequeña mueca se formó en sus rasgos. —¿Has tenido este poder todo el tiempo?

Bennet no estaba seguro de a dónde iba Walt con su pregunta. —Sí.

Walt se puso de pie. —¿Entonces por qué diablos no nos teletransportaste desde ese maldito hotel? —El hombre gritó sus palabras con su rostro de un precioso tono rojo. Bennet no había esperado esto.

—Porque no puedo mostrar ante los humanos lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Los ojos de Walt ardían y su rostro se hizo más rojo. —¿Entonces por qué hicimos ese viaje tan largo?

—Tenía que devolver el carro de alquiler.

—Está bien, entonces ¿por qué no nos teletransportaste fuera de esa emboscada? —Ahora, Walt se veía como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a Bennet. Sus dedos se enroscaban y se desenroscaban, sus dientes apretados juntos. Bennet pudo escuchar el sutil sonido, mientras se mantenía en calma. Para un tipo bajito, Walt tenía sus momentos de belicosidad.

—Una vez más, tenía que devolver el carro de alquiler.

—¿Aunque jodidamente nos dispararan? —preguntó Walt.

—Estábamos seguros —aseguró Bennet—. Si hubiera pensado que realmente estábamos en peligro, te hubiera sacado de allí.

Walt se dejó caer en su asiento, con la mirada al frente. —Tengo que estar soñando todo esto. Sí, eso es. Estoy soñando. En cualquier momento voy a despertar y estaré en mi jodido apartamento. Ni siquiera la parte del asesino de Rupert será real.

Bennet esperó.

Walt giró la cabeza y miró a Bennet. Aquellos ojos ligeramente hacia arriba parecían ensancharse. —Aún estás aquí.

—Eso es porque esto no es un sueño —dijo Bennet mientras hacía todo lo posible para contener su risa—. De verdad estás en territorio de las panteras y estas destinado a continuar la línea mágica de la sangre de los _Panteras Chekota_.

Walt palideció incluso hasta más allá de la manzana de Adán que se balanceaba en su cuello a un ritmo vertiginoso. —No, no es así —refutó rápidamente.

—¿No estarías aquí o no llevarás la línea de sangre? —Bennet preguntó. Se habría reído como lo haría una caricatura por la manera en la que Walt habló si no creyera que el chico enfurecería.

Así que, Bennet se mantuvo en control mientras permitía a Walt procesar la información. Pero la tentación de tocarlo y acariciarlo era fuerte. Quería calmar las preocupaciones de Walt, asegurarle al humano que estaba a salvo y que esta nueva vida era algo para abrazar, no para temer.

El humano comenzó a morder su labio inferior mientras sus ojos color avellana parpadeaban hacia todo el inmenso bosque. Lo más probable era que el cerebro de Walt estuviera tratando de convencerlo de que esto no era real. Pero Bennet sabía que Walt era inteligente. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para entender todo esto. El hombre llegaría a una conclusión racional.

—Estoy muerto, ¿verdad? —Walt finalmente habló—. Rupert consiguió matarme y ahora estoy en una especie de _campo elíseos. _No me considero a mí mismo un héroe de algún tipo, pero eso tiene que ser la única explicación lógica.

Eso no era una conclusión racional. —Tú no estás muerto.

—Maldición. —Walt se desplomó en su silla—. Entonces finalmente me quebré bajo la presión. Aún estoy en esa habitación de hotel, ¿verdad? Estoy envuelto apretadamente en una camisa de fuerza y alucinando todo esto.

Bennet negó con la cabeza. Walt se cubrió la cara con las manos y luego a través de sus dedos se asomó para ver a Bennet. —Aún estás aquí.

Eso hizo reír a Bennet. No se estaba burlando de Walt, pero la forma en que Walt estaba manejando esto era cómica. Su mente racional no funcionaba y las conclusiones a las que llegaba eran humorísticas. —Te ajustarás a esto. Sólo que es una gran revelación para ti.

Walt se quedó sentado allí por un largo tiempo en silencio. Bennet se levantó y tomó un vaso de agua de la cocina y lo dejó en la mesa, entre ellos antes de tomar asiento una vez más.

—Yo… —Walt parecía estar luchando con sus palabras—. ¿Voy a quedar embarazado? —Tomó el vaso con una mano temblorosa y bebió toda el agua.

—Para ser honesto —dijo Bennet—. No estoy seguro de cómo un humano llegó a ser un Chekota Criador, pero llevas la marca.

Los ojos de Walt fijos en Bennet mientras bajaba el vaso. —¿Qué marca?

Bennet se inclinó y pasó el dedo por la marca fresa en su piel que se parecía a una pantera. Estaba en el cuello de Walt, justo detrás de su oreja. Bennet se había dado cuenta por primera vez de la marca cuando Walt llegó al hotel con sus escoltas. Bennet estaba ahí para unas reuniones de las que tuvo que hacer una salida precipitada con improvisadas excusas.

Después de las reuniones, había subido para ducharse y cazar a Walt, sólo para encontrar al hombre corriendo hacia los ascensores con claro miedo en sus ojos color avellana.

Los sentidos de Bennet se declararon en alerta total. Sólo un hombre que corría por su vida se vería como si hubiera visto al diablo. Para ser honesto, Bennet no tenía idea de quién era Rupert. Pero por la forma en que Walt hablaba del tipo —y el hecho de que él hubiera enviado a un asesino a sueldo tras Walt— Bennet podría inferir que Rupert no era un buen hombre.

Pero Bennet tenía la intención de averiguar quién era Rupert y por qué estaba tras Walt.

Aunque no ahora. En este momento Bennet estaba tratando con Walt. Bennet había traído a Walt aquí con la intención de poner al hombre bajo su protección hasta que una de las panteras mostrara interés por el humano y tomara a Walt como suyo. Pero lo que Bennet estaba sintiendo hacia Walt y los celos que se apoderaban de él ante la idea de que alguien se acercara al hombre sólo le decía que Walt era suyo.

Su gato había reclamado al humano como suyo.

Bennet haría lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de que Walt tuviera lo que necesitara, incluyendo el cuidado de la salud de Walt. Después de todo, si el destino había cambiado el rumbo y convertido a humanos en Chekota Criadores, entonces, Walt podría quedar embarazado. Él llevaría al hijo de Bennet.

El pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío de miedo y una chispa de emoción recorrieran a Bennet. —Naciste con esa marca —Bennet finalmente le respondido a Walt—. El parche color fresa se asemeja a una pantera.

Walt se estiró y recorrió con la punta de los dedos su marca de nacimiento cuando Bennet se apartó. —Mi marca de nacimiento dice que soy... ¿Cómo llamas a eso?

—_Chekota Criador_ —respondió Bennet—. Es el nombre que se le da a una persona que nace para dar a luz a las panteras con capacidades especiales.

—¿Cómo puede un hombre quedar embarazado?

Bennet se pasó la mano por la mandíbula. —Tu cuerpo pasará a través de un cambio que te permitirá llevar un niño.

Walt puso las manos en el regazo, curvando los dedos mientras contemplaba a Bennet con ojos de reproche. —Entonces qué ¿voy a ser entregado a todos tus compañeros hasta que pegue?

Bennet gruñó en voz tan alta que Walt saltó en su asiento. —No vas a ser entregado a nadie. —El aire crepitaba alrededor de Bennet, sus poderes chispeaban mientras su ira lo recorría—. Si alguien te toca, lo mataré.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Walt estaba en el solárium, tratando de darle sentido a su situación. Se sentó en una piedra grande que estaba junto al estanque viendo a los peces koi nadar alrededor. ¿Qué tan extraño era que una pantera tuviera un estanque?

—Ustedes tienen una vida tan fácil —les dijo a los peces que eran de varios colores: blancos, negros, rojos y amarillo, y azul y crema. Eran verdaderamente hermosos. Podía ver por qué Bennet los había añadido a este lugar, eran impresionantes.

Walt empujó sus piernas hasta el pecho cuando una pantera bajó por el camino. Estaba casi seguro de que era Bennet por la forma y fuerza que emanaba de cada poro del cuerpo del gato. Se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Bennet seguían siendo del mismo color azules profundos aun cuando estaba en su forma de gato. Su pelaje negro era liso y brillante.

Walt quería extender la mano y acariciar al gato, pero el miedo le impedía hacer algo tan estúpido. Bennet en su forma de pantera evidentemente era diferente a su forma humana, pero Walt no podía dejar de ver fijamente la belleza de gato.

La pantera dio un profundo aullido que envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Walt. Por extraño que pareciera, Walt sabía que el sonido no fue para asustarlo, sino para tranquilizar a Walt de que estaba a salvo.

La pantera se dejó caer en el suelo y se estiró, tomando el sol bajo la gran cúpula de cristal. Walt se sentó allí mirándolo, con miedo para hacer un movimiento. Bennet bostezó y Walt vio los gruesos y largos caninos de la pantera. Apoyó la cabeza hacia abajo, haciendo caso omiso de Walt.

Este probablemente era el momento más extraño en la vida de Walt, y era decir algo después de lo que acababa de pasar. El momento era tranquilo y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

Sólo esperaba que Bennet no quisiera ser acariciado. Walt no se acercaría a ningún lugar cerca del gran gato negro.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse por encima de las copas de los árboles, proyectando largas sombras por toda la habitación. Bennet no se había movido. Si Walt no se equivocaba, Bennet se había quedado dormido.

Levantándose de la piedra, Walt bordeó su camino alrededor de la pantera y entró en la casa de Bennet hasta que estuvo de vuelta en el dormitorio. El agotamiento finalmente le golpeó y la cama parecía tan acogedora que Walt se metió bajo el edredón suave y cerró los ojos.

Se tensó cuando sintió que la cama se hundía. Giró la cabeza y vio a Bennet—aún en su forma de gato— estirado a su lado. —Si deseas mantener una vigilancia constante sobre mí, porque tienes miedo de que huya, no tienes que preocuparte. —Un bostezo se escapó de Walt—. Estoy demasiado cansado en este momento.

El gato embistió suavemente la cabeza en un costado de Walt, antes de dejarla descansar en una de las almohadas.

—No puedo creer que vaya a compartir la cama con una pantera —Walt refunfuñó antes de darle la espalda y acomodarse. El aire de la casa tenía una temperatura agradable, pero a Walt le gustaba dormir con una manta, incluso en su apartamento mantenía el aire acondicionado encendido sólo para que estuviera agradable y frío. Era difícil dormir cuando hacía demasiado calor.

Y Bennet exudaba mucho calor.

—¿Te importa? —Walt preguntó mientras jalaba las mantas. Bennet se inclinó y lamió la mejilla de Walt.

—Eso es totalmente asqueroso. —Se apartó, dándole al gato la espalda, cerrando los ojos y rezando para que cuando despertara, todo hubiera sido un mal sueño.

* * *

Wes se apoyó en un árbol, mirando hacia la cabaña mientras la cola se movía de ida y vuelta. No podía creer que Bennet hubiera traído a un humano a su territorio. Desde que tenía memoria, ningún humano había puesto un pie en la costa oeste.

Por supuesto, muchos shifters habían viajado al este. Ellos fácilmente podían cambiar de forma y caminar entre los humanos sin ser detectados. Durante años, Wes había observado la peculiar raza, y eran muchas cosas lo que no entendía acerca de ellos.

Como el que ellos aún usaran carros llenos de gasolina cuando los híbridos se encontraban en alta demanda entre los shifters. La tecnología había avanzado en los últimos cien años, sacando de los teléfonos celulares las baterías de litio por teléfonos con energía solar. A los humanos no parecía importarles que las capas de hielo fueran casi inexistentes y que el clima hubiera cambiado tan drásticamente que la agricultura fuera obsoleta. Nadie había cultivado en casi ochenta años.

Al menos no los humanos. Los shifters aún dependían de la tierra para su alimento.

Wes cayó del árbol y cambió cuando vio a John y Thad acercarse a través del bosque, Wes les cerró el paso a Thad. —Bennet no quiere que lo molesten —les dijo a los hombres que se acercaban.

—¿Es cierto? —Thad preguntó mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia la casa—. ¿Bennet trajo a un humano aquí?

Wes se apoyó contra un árbol, con los ojos siempre vigilantes en la zona alrededor de la casa. Aunque estaban profundamente dentro del territorio Riverwalker, una vez que se difundiera la noticia acerca de Walt, mierda iba a golpear el ventilador. —David dijo que tiene la marca en su cuello.

—Interesante —respondió Thad. Thad era el centinela más joven, sólo estaba en su etapa juvenil. Él tenía mucho que aprender, pero tenía un gran potencial. En ocasiones se exaltaba y no siempre pensaba antes de actuar, pero era un buen luchador para cuidar tu espalda—. ¿Bennet reclamó al hombre para él?

Wes asintió.

—¿Tiene el Chekota Criador un hermano? —La sonrisa de Thad era contagiosa, John se echó a reír. Thad frunció el ceño—. Lo digo en serio.

Las panteras no se preocupaban por el género. El sexo era el sexo y el amor era el amor. Sin importarles a ninguno de ellos lo que colgaba entre las piernas. Si Bennet reclamaba a un hombre, a nadie le importaría. La única cosa que les importaba era que el linaje Chekota continuara.

—David me dijo que Walt es guapo —Thad continuó, obviamente, haciendo caso omiso de las sonrisas divertidas en la cara de todos—. ¿Lo has visto, Wes?

—Aún no —respondió Wes—. Bennet está siendo un poco posesivo en estos momentos. —Todos los gatos lo eran a la hora de aparearse. Aunque nadie se había acoplado en el clan Riverwalker. Los Centinelas eran todos solteros, aunque los hombres tenían amantes, pero ninguna pantera se había establecido. Wes tenía esperanzas de encontrar a su propio Chekota Criador. Sabía que las probabilidades estaban en su contra, pero si Bennet había encontrado uno, entonces había esperanza.

—Vinimos por él —dijo John—, porque queríamos conocer al compañero de Bennet. —John miraba hacia la cabaña—. Aunque no estoy seguro de que Bennet esté dispuesto a mostrar al hombre ahora mismo.

Thad se rió. —Probablemente ya esté tratando de tomar a Walt.

John palmeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con cabello corto y castaño de Thad. —Ten un poco de respeto.

A juzgar por la mueca en la cara de Thad, le molestó que John lo hubiera castigado frente a los demás. Las panteras tenían un montón de orgullo.

John abrazó a Thad alrededor del cuello, jalándolo en un abrazo para calmar el ego dolido del hombre. Thad dejó de fruncir el ceño y le sonrió de nuevo.

Wes se limpió la garganta por lo fácil que el joven pantera se calmó. —Si van a entrar, traten de mantenerse alejados de Walt en estos momentos, estoy bastante seguro de que Bennet va a gruñirle a quien se acerque al chico.

Una vez más, Thad se rió, pero esta vez mantuvo sus comentarios para sí mismo. Una vez que los tres regresaron a patrullar, Wes se movió y volvió a subir al árbol donde tenía una vista aérea perfecta.

Sólo esperaba que nadie fuera tan estúpido como para entrar en la tierra Riverwalker. Bennet estaba cortejando a Walt, lo que significaba que iba a matar a cualquier persona que se acercara al chico.


	5. Chapter 5

**— V —**

Bennet se estiró y bostezó antes de sentir algo cálido y tentador presionando su pecho. Abrió los ojos para ver a Walt dormido, acurrucado en sus brazos.

Ahora, esa era una muy buena manera de despertar. Bennet acarició el cuello de Walt, inhalando el olor del humano mientras acariciaba la espalda del hombre. Bennet estaba duro, y listo mientras presionaba su erección en el abdomen de Walt. No estaba seguro de lo acogedor que el hombre fuera, pero Bennet podía quedarse aquí y disfrutar de la sensación del cuerpo de Walt hasta que el hombre se despertara y se asustara.

El hombre se agitó, moviéndose más abajo del cuerpo de Bennet. Bennet no estaba seguro de si Walt estaba soñando o si su subconsciente estaba actuando, pero el humano se arqueó ante la mano de Bennet que estaba acariciando lentamente la espalda del chico. Walt lanzó la pierna sobre el muslo de Bennet mientras sacaba su culo.

Esa respuesta sólo hizo que el pene de Bennet se endureciera más.

Los párpados de Walt se abrieron y le tomó sólo un segundo alejarse. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Acariciándote —dijo Bennet con un ronroneo bajo—. Ven acá y te mostraré lo que sigue.

Ahora que Bennet había decidido mentalmente mantener a Walt como propio, una necesidad primaria para procrear, para plantar su semilla en el interior del hombre lo abrumaba.

Él quería joder a Walt hasta que el chico no pudiera caminar –o caminara con una pronunciada cojera.

El cuerpo de Walt era como un faro, jalando a Bennet hacia el hombre con un hambre animal.

—No lo creo —dijo Walt mientras rodaba fuera de la cama y se ponía de pie—. No estoy seguro de creer que pueda llegar a estar embarazado, pero no estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

Bennet se puso a cuatro patas y se paseó por la cama, con los ojos puestos en Walt. —Ven aquí, gatito.

Walt tomó una almohada de la cama y la sostuvo frente a su cuerpo. —No te acerques más.

Bennet se derrumbó de nuevo sobre la cama y se echó a reír. —¿Honestamente crees que una almohada se interpondrá en mi camino? —Se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a Walt, pero el humano dio un paso rápido hacia atrás.

—¡No, significa no! —dijo Walt como si Bennet fuera tonto.

Bennet levantó la nariz. —¿Crees que te obligaría a tener sexo conmigo?

—Duh, no te conozco —respondió Walt.

Bennet estaba muy ofendido. Se dio la vuelta sobre su estómago antes de salir de la cama. —Nunca he tomado a una pareja no dispuesta en mi vida.

Pero podía ver el brillo de curiosidad en los ojos de Walt. El hombre podría estar diciendo que no, pero sus ojos estaban gritando que sí. Sin embargo, Bennet no iba a hacer un movimiento hasta que Walt estuviera totalmente de acuerdo.

Eso no significaba que a Bennet no le molestara. Se dirigió hacia la puerta antes de mirarlo por encima del hombro. —Ven al solárium. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Walt parpadeó y luego frunció el ceño. —Yo no quiero ver tu pene.

Bennet se rió. —Conclusión interesante ante mi invitación, pero eso no es lo que quiero mostrarte... aún.

Walt vaciló y luego se apresuró hacia la puerta, bordeando a Bennet con la almohada aún pegada a su frente. Bennet sacudió la cabeza mientras seguía a Walt. Una vez que entraron en el solárium, Bennet le quitó la mullida almohada al humano y lo condujo a la cascada.

Los ojos de Walt se agrandaron. —Tienes una piscina.

La cascada era alimentada desde lo alto. La cabaña estaba enclavada cerca de un acantilado y el agua que alimentaba la piscina se recirculaba y filtraba de impurezas. La ducha en la habitación de Bennet estaba construida con el mismo concepto, sólo que el agua se calentaba antes de que se utilizara.

Toda la costa oeste usaba molinos de viento como fuente de energía eléctrica. Si sólo el Medio Oeste y la Costa Este hicieran lo mismo. Ellos aún se sustentaban con torres de alta tensión que se había demostrado que causaban cáncer, sin embargo, los humanos se negaron a cambiar a energía limpia.

—¿Quieres nadar? —Bennet preguntó mientras empezaba a despojarse de su ropa. Walt al instante giró la cabeza, las mejillas se colorearon de rosa a rojo. Cuando Bennet estuvo desnudo, se zambulló en la piscina y salió a la superficie para ver a Walt observándolo—. Mantén tu ropa interior, si lo prefieres.

Walt se quitó la camisa y los pantalones prestados. Se quedó allí en bóxer antes de entrar en el agua. Bennet había agregado la piscina el año pasado y se alegraba de haberlo hecho. En la parte menos profunda, estaban los escalones para entrar en la piscina que incluso al pequeño hombre el agua le llegaba al pecho. A la derecha de la piscina había una tina de hidromasaje que Bennet planeaba usar con Walt en algún momento en el futuro próximo.

—Está caliente —comentó Walt mientras permanecía de pie en las escaleras, moviendo los dedos de los pies en el agua.

Bennet señaló hacia el techo de cristal. —El sol calienta el agua.

Walt se movió hacia la piscina. Bennet mantuvo su distancia. Esperaría hasta que Walt se relajara antes de acercarse al hombre. Había más en su relación que sexo. Bennet quería conocer a Walt. Pero hasta que pudiera reclamar a Walt se calmaría, no podía pensar en nada más que hundir su pene profundamente en el cuerpo del hombre.

—¿Le tienes miedo al agua? —Bennet preguntó cuándo Walt al fin entró un poco más.

—No sé nadar —Walt admitió.

—Entonces te voy a enseñar. —Bennet se acercó y tomó la mano de Walt.

Walt comenzó a apartarse, pero Bennet lo movió rápidamente hacia el centro de la piscina. El hombre se pegó a Bennet, aferrándose a su cuerpo.

Bennet se echó a reír. —No te puedo enseñar a nadar cuando estás actuando como un pulpo con sus tentáculos envolviéndose a mi alrededor.

Aunque a Bennet le gustó la cercanía. Sus dedos le picaban por acunar el trasero de Walt y jalar al chico incluso más cerca, pero se comportaba.

—Me voy a ahogar si te dejo.

—El agua solo tiene un metro ochenta de profundidad —señaló Bennet.

—Eso es más alto que yo —declaró Walt mientras sus dedos se clavaban en los hombros de Bennet—. Lo siento, pero no voy a correr ningún riesgo.

Decidiendo dejar que Walt se acostumbrara al agua, Bennet nadó hacia atrás con Walt aún aferrado a él. Extendía sus brazos mientras con los pies pateaba llevando al chico a la parte profunda de la piscina, donde Walt no tendría más remedio que confiar en Bennet para que lo mantuviera a flote.

Las piernas de Walt eran como una tenaza en torno a la cintura de Bennet. Bennet se dio cuenta que su erección se acomodaba contra el bien redondeado culo de Walt. Aunque no estaba seguro de si Walt lo notó. El hombre estaba demasiado ocupado viéndose como si se fuera a ahogar a cualquier segundo.

—Juegas sucio —Walt dijo mientras estrechaba sus ojos—. Ahora llévame de nuevo a la parte menos profunda.

—Nada hacia la parte menos profunda.

Walt gruñó y Bennet estaba impresionado. —Te dije que no sé nadar.

—Entonces suéltame para que pueda enseñarte. —Bennet envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Walt, con la intención de ayudar al hombre a soltarlo. Pero lo que comenzó como una buena intención terminó con Walt sonrojándose y Bennet dolorido con una más profunda hambre de lo que podía haber imaginado posible. El hambre no era sólo por el sexo —aunque ese fue su primer pensamiento— sino por una familia, una pareja que estaría al lado de Bennet, y tener a alguien con quien compartir su vida.

Bennet ansiaba esas cosas, pero nunca había pensado que alguna vez estuvieran a su alcance. Podía ver la posibilidad en los hermosos ojos de Walt.

—¿Listo para nadar? —Bennet carraspeó cuando sus palabras salieron roncas y ásperas.

Walt asintió mientras aflojaba la presión, pero sus ojos nunca se apartaron de Bennet. Sostuvo los costados de Walt, manteniéndolo cerca mientras el hombre comenzó a agitar sus brazos en el agua. —Es un poco difícil concentrarse cuando estás desnudo —dijo Walt antes de que rápidamente desviara la mirada.

Bennet _materializó_ un traje de baño en su cuerpo. —¿Mejor?

Walt arrugó el ceño mientras sacudía la cabeza. —Aún no sé cómo haces eso.

Bennet instruyó a Walt sobre cómo nadar durante las siguientes dos horas. Walt no sólo tomó las lecciones como un profesional, sino que también a propósito salpicó a Bennet un par de veces. Bennet detuvo las lecciones de Walt cuando vio que el hombre se estaba convirtiendo en una ciruela pasa y estaba temblando ligeramente. El sol se había puesto y la luna estaba alta en el cielo, lanzando sombras sobre el agua resplandeciente.

Para su sorpresa, Walt nadó hasta la parte menos profunda y sin ninguna ayuda. —¿Estás seguro de que no sabías nadar? —preguntó Bennet mientras salía de la piscina y materializaba dos toallas, entregando una a Walt.

—Te lo juro. —Walt se rió mientras se secaba—. Nunca he nadado, ni un día en mi vida.

Bennet pudo ver que Walt comenzaba a relajarse. No estaba tan tenso como había estado antes, y nada hacía más feliz a Bennet que ver a Walt sonreír.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Walt abrió los ojos para encontrarse aún en la casa de Bennet. Sólo que Bennet no estaba en la cama. No podía creer que ayer —o el día anterior— no había sido un sueño. Walt realmente estaba en el territorio de las panteras.

Echando a un lado la sabana, Walt se levantó de la cama y abrió las puertas francesas. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio un gran jardín en la parte trasera, lleno de árboles frutales y verduras frescas. Había incluso un corral con cabras y otro con gallinas.

Walt sintió un hormigueo de emoción recorrerlo mientras salía y veía el jardín. Había de todo, fresas, tomates, y hasta col y pepinos. Estos shifters realmente llevaban una vida sana.

—¿Encuentras todo bien? —Bennet preguntó a su espalda.

—Tienes cabras. —Walt señaló lo obvio. Quería golpearse la frente.

Bennet se acercó aún más en el jardín, arrancando algunas uvas y arrojándolos a la boca. —Y gallinas.

Walt miró el cuello de Bennet y como los músculos de la garganta trabajaban al tragar, luego desvió la mirada. Él podía sentir sus mejillas calentándose y buscó algo inteligente que decir.

—He estado buscando a alguien para hacerse cargo de este jardín. —Bennet arrancó unas cuantas uvas de la vida—. David generalmente lo atiende, pero ha estado inundado de trabajo.

Walt podía sentir la emoción dentro de él. —Soy bastante bueno con la vegetación, solía trabajar en un vivero. Tengo un pulgar verde —se jactó con una sonrisa. Aunque Walt quería escapar de este lugar y salir corriendo por las colinas, tener algo para ocupar su tiempo no lastimaba.

—¿Quieres encargarte del solárium? —Bennet le preguntó mientras le sonreía, y Walt tuvo que contenerse para no inhalar bruscamente. ¿Sabría Bennet lo realmente guapo que era? El aire pareció espesarse alrededor mientras Walt veía los ojos azules de Bennet.

—¿Walt?

Walt parpadeó y sintió su piel cada vez más caliente cada segundo que pasaba. Le resultaba difícil manejar un pensamiento inteligente cuando Bennet estaba tan cerca. El hombre podría ser un loco, pero tenía el poder de hipnotizar a Walt. —¿Sí?

Dios, era un tonto.

—¿Quieres encargarte del solárium? —El tono de Bennet era de diversión. El tipo sabía que Walt estaba mentalmente babeando como un idiota. Sabía que probablemente alimentaba el enorme ego del hombre.

La niebla de lujuria se disipó y Walt fue capaz de pensar de nuevo. —Voy a necesitar botas de hule, guantes, herramientas de jardinería, y un sombrero para el sol. Mi piel tiende a quemarse con facilidad.

La sonrisa de Bennet era de ensueño. —Puedo conseguirte todo eso.

—Gracias. —Walt se apresuró a entrar antes de avergonzarse aún más. Cuando entró en el solárium, vio los elementos que había pedido, en una pequeña mesa. Había incluso un radio junto a los guantes. No estaba seguro de cómo Bennet hizo su pequeño truco, pero Walt estaba agradecido de poder comenzar de inmediato.

Mientras el sonido de jazz llenó el solárium, Walt pasó el resto del día podando un montón de plantas. También las roció con una mezcla de vitaminas que él había creado, cuando trabajaba en el invernadero, una vez hecho esto, tomó asiento junto al estanque. Walt abrió un contenedor de comida para peces y lanzó un poco al agua. El pescado azul comió con avidez, parecía comer más que los otros.

—Ahora, Gismo —dijo Walt, decidiendo que no podía lastimar ponerle nombre al pez—. Deja que los demás coman. —Walt vio que el pez crema era más pequeño que los demás y lo nombró Hammer. Darles a los peces un nombre totalmente masculino podría aumentar su ego.

Walt apagó el radio y vagó en el exterior para contemplar el corral. Él no sabía nada sobre el cuidado de los animales.

—Hola.

Walt se giró para ver a un hombre delgado detrás de él, de piel color chocolate y corto cabello. —Soy David.

Walt se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba hacia las puertas francesas. Aunque David era mucho más pequeño que Bennet, Walt sabía que el hombre era una pantera. Eso le intimidaba.

—Soy el asistente personal de Bennet —dijo David, en tono suave—. Y no soy una amenaza para ti, Walt. Lo prometo.

Recordaba al chico. David fue el que había dicho que Walt era un Chekota Criador. El hombre estaba tan loco como Bennet. Pero tenía ojos amables. —¿Sabes algo sobre el cuidado de las cabras y las gallinas?

David soltó una suave risa. —He estado cuidando de ellos durante mucho tiempo. Pero mi trabajo se está volviendo demasiado. —David señaló a las cabras—. Hay que ordeñar la cabra. A nosotros las panteras nos encanta la leche de cabra caliente. También tienes que recoger los huevos cuando las gallinas los ponen.

Eso sonaba bastante fácil. Walt nunca se había imaginado a sí mismo como un granjero, pero era mejor que quedarse sentado haciendo girar los pulgares. Él notó cómo David estaba mirando sus botas de hule. —¿Está algo mal?

—Tus botas son... eh... púrpura.

—Bennet las eligió —dijo Walt a la defensiva. Él siempre había amado el color extraño en la ropa —aunque Walt no estaba seguro de cómo Bennet lo había sabido. La gente siempre se había metido con Walt por su forma de vestir, y él no iba a estar aquí y dejar que David se burlara de él.

—No. —David agitó las manos hacia atrás y adelante—. No me entiendes. Me gustan.

Walt miraba al hombre con desconfianza, sin saber si David se estaba burlando de él o no. —No te ves cómo una pantera —le señaló.

David miró hacia la casa. —No todos nosotros nacemos depredadores.

Walt podía oír el tono triste y lamentó señalarle ese hecho a David. Quería cambiar de tema y borrar la triste expresión en los ojos del hombre. —¿No te importa que me haga cargo de la jardinería?

—Date el gusto —respondió David—. Pero ten cuidado con Wes y Thad. Les encanta robar fruta de la huerta. No sería un problema, pero Wes come lo suficiente para tres hombres. —David se dirigió hacia la casa y luego se dio la vuelta—. No dejes que ellos abusen, Walt. Nuestro clan es bueno, pero algunos de los hombres podrían tratar de ver hasta dónde pueden presionar.

Walt sonrió con picardía. —Voy a presionarles en respuesta.

—Bien. —David una vez más se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el interior. Walt tenía la sensación de que él y David iban a ser amigos.

**_«No, no seas, idiota. No vas a quedarte aquí. Solo estás ocupando tu tiempo hasta que puedas escapar»._**

¿Por qué ese pensamiento molestó a Walt?


	6. Chapter 6

**— VI —**

Bennet concluyó la última de sus reuniones antes de entrar en su oficina y luego se teletransportó a casa. Encontró a Wes descansando en la sala. Thad estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

¿Dónde estaba Walt?

Caminó hacia el solárium y encontró al humano sentado junto al estanque, hablando con un pez.

—Ya te lo advertí, Gismo. Si no tratas a Hammer con respeto, voy a tener que separarlos.

Bennet se quedó hipnotizado. Nunca antes había visto a nadie hablar con los peces. Walt aún llevaba las botas que Bennet le había conseguido. No sabía por qué, pero Bennet había querido ver a Walt en esas botas púrpura. El color combinaba con la pálida piel de Walt. También llevaba su sombrero para el sol, a pesar de que el hombre estaba adentro. Walt era toda una visión y esa imagen hacía que Bennet sonriera.

—Los otros están jugando bien. —Walt continuó hablando—. Si no dejas de ser un abusivo, te convertirás en un paria. Confía en mí, no quieres eso. Sé lo que se siente.

El corazón de Bennet se encogió ante las palabras de Walt. No tenía idea como había sido la vida del humano antes de conocerse esa noche en el hotel y ni siquiera lo había considerado. Pero por el tono desolado en la voz de Walt, su vida no había sido fácil.

—La cena está casi lista —dijo Bennet, haciéndole notar su presencia mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Walt, tomando asiento junto al chico—. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

Mataba a Bennet pasar tiempo lejos de Walt, pero su empresa no iba a funcionar sola. Eso hacía el cortejo más difícil, pero Bennet sabía que había dejado a Walt en buenas manos. Ninguna de las panteras tocaría a Walt, ni lo asustarían estando aquí.

Sabían que Bennet les cortaría las bolas si lo hicieron.

—Coseché verduras frescas para la cena y alimenté a los animales —dijo Walt—. Incluso podé las plantas de aquí.

Bennet miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de lo mucho más saludable que se veía todo. Él frunció el ceño. Un día de cuidar las plantas no debería hacer que se vieran tan vibrantes. —Te mantuviste ocupado.

—Sí, pero ahora necesito una ducha si la cena estará muy pronto. —Walt sacudió su trasero antes de alejarse. Bennet lo siguió. El pequeño humano le fascinaba. Era como si hubiera una cuerda invisible jalándolo tras de Walt, manteniéndolos unidos.

Mientras Walt se duchaba, Bennet teletransportó algo de ropa de una tienda de ropa de su propiedad. La holgada túnica dejaría la piel de Walt respirar y era amplia para cuando Walt quedara embarazado. La prenda era de Seda egipcia y los colores eran brillantes. Él le había dado a Walt también pantalones de algodón. Pero en lugar de zapatos, Bennet había _teletransportado_ unas zapatillas cómodas.

Cambiándose a un par de pantalones de descanso y una camiseta, Bennet esperó a que Walt saliera del baño. No había pensado en nada más que en Walt en todo el día. Eso hizo mucho más difícil trabajar. Cuando Walt salió del baño con nada más que una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura, Bennet casi se tragó la lengua.

—Tengo algo de ropa para ti. —Bennet señaló la túnica y los pantalones en la cama. No podía separar sus ojos del delgado físico de Walt. Cruzando la habitación, Bennet jaló la toalla y la dejó caer al piso mientras veía el pene medio duro entre las piernas de Walt—. Eres hermoso.

Walt dio un paso atrás, viendo la ropa en la cama. A juzgar por la expresión de Walt, el hombre se sentía atrapado. —Yo no quiero llegar a ser… —el aliento de Walt salió jadeante.

—Ahora no —dijo Bennet—. No voy a tomarte ahora, Walt. Pero podemos encontrar otras maneras agradables para estar juntos.

* * *

Walt se estremeció con el timbre profundo y ronco en la voz de Bennet. Recordó lo paciente que Bennet había sido cuando le enseñaba a nadar, cómo el hombre se había reído cuando Walt le había salpicado deliberadamente. La risa del hombre había sido profunda, cálida y rica. Walt había estado cautivado por el sonido. La mirada que Bennet le estaba dando a Walt debería hacerle desconfiar, estar nervioso. Eso hubiera sucedido hace dos días. Ahora sólo hacía que el cuerpo de Walt reaccionara de maneras que lo dejaban sin aliento.

—De eso se trata —respondió Walt—. Me temo que lo que hagamos no será suficiente y me convencerás de tener sexo contigo.

—¿Tan fácilmente te dejas llevar? —Bennet bajó la cabeza y pasó la lengua por debajo de la oreja de Walt, haciendo que Walt se estremeciera. El olor a almizcle y esencia masculina de Bennet llenaron los pulmones de Walt y lo dejaron jadeando por más.

—Sí, lo soy.

La risa de Bennet tuvo éxito en relajar más a Walt. —Voy a ser lo suficientemente fuerte por ambos. Lo prometo. —Bennet movió la mano de Walt a su ingle, mientras le besaba el cuello. Bennet estaba totalmente erecto, su pene palpitando a través del suave material.

Incapaz de detenerse, Walt palmeó la caliente carne en la mano.

—Quiero joder tu boca —dijo Bennet mientras acariciaba el cuello de Walt—. Quiero ver esos lindos labios abiertos, ver mi pene hundirse en tu boca.

Lujuria recorrió a Walt mientras caía de rodillas. Walt desabrochó los pantalones de Bennet, jaló la tela a un lado, y luego se tragó la cabeza de la erección de Bennet. Lamió la parte inferior, lo chupó, y gimió al saborear el presemen que se había derramado desde la pequeña ranura en la punta.

—Dios, sí —dijo Bennet con un siseo de brutal placer—. Más profundo, gatito.

Walt tomó a Bennet más profundo, pasando su lengua por el pene y deslizándolo a la parte posterior de la boca y luego llevó la carne caliente a su garganta.

Walt lamió con avidez la erección mientras movía su cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba que el eje de Bennet se deslizara por su garganta. Él palmeó las bolas de Bennet antes de mover la cabeza hacia adelante.

Las piernas de Bennet temblaban ligeramente mientras Walt veía el fuego en los ojos del hombre, la lujuria que los llenaba mientras Walt luchaba por complacer al hombre que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en lo más importante para él.

**_«No, no lo es. Deja de pensar de esa manera»._**

Bennet colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Walt, sujetándolo antes de mover sus caderas hacia atrás y hacia adelante. Walt rodó las bolas de Bennet en su mano mientras Bennet comenzaba a moverse más duro.

Walt tuvo un segundo para tomar el aliento antes de que Bennet apretara la mandíbula, y chorros de esperma llenaran la garganta de Walt. Incluso antes de que hubiera terminado de lamer a Bennet y limpiarlo, el hombre levantó a Walt y lo acostó sobre su espalda y entonces Bennet se tragó el pene de Walt.

Walt gritó una palabrota mientras giraba sus caderas, retorciéndose bajo el potente toque de Bennet. Bennet sostuvo las caderas de Walt en su lugar mientras llevaba el pene de Walt a su garganta.

Aguantar más tiempo no era opción. No cuando Bennet insertó un dedo en el culo de Walt. El grueso dígito se movió hasta que Bennet tocó el punto caliente de Walt y Walt gritó mientras se corría, sacudiéndose y estremeciéndose mientras Bennet lo bebía, lamiendo un camino por el pene hasta que se ablandó, antes de apartarse.

La mayoría de los hombres con los que Walt había estado habrían encontrado una razón para irse una vez que la diversión había terminado. Walt temía que Bennet hiciera lo mismo, dejándole una sensación de frío y soledad. Bennet no hizo eso. Levantó a Walt y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

Walt estaba aturdido. Estuvo a punto de pedirle a Bennet que lo jodiera hasta que una imagen de un vientre hinchado invadió su mente. La imagen mató las palabras antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de formarse.

Walt miró la túnica y los pantalones que Bennet le había ofrecido. —Por favor, no me digas que los robaste. —Walt dijo mientras metía la cara en el fuerte pecho de Bennet, inhalando el olor del hombre.

—Son de mi tienda de ropa —Bennet admitió—. Voy a dejar que David lo sepa para que pueda retirarlos del inventario.

Walt se apartó. —¿Cuántas empresas tienes?

—Las suficientes para no tener que preocuparme por ir a la quiebra pronto.

Walt tomó la ropa y la examinó. La camisa estaba hecha de la tela más suave que Walt hubiera tocado. Era tan suave que Walt creería que estaba hecha de aire si Bennet no le hubiera dicho que no era así. Se dio cuenta de que la tela no era barata.

Al parecer, Bennet no era dueño de Walmart. Las etiquetas de los precios no eran nada despreciables. Incluso había un par de zapatillas a los pies de la cama. —Gracias.

Bennet tomó la mandíbula de Walt, colocando un suave beso en los labios. —De nada.

Tomando los artículos que Bennet le había dado, Walt se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se detuvo cuando vio una sombra que se movía más allá de la ventana.

* * *

Bennet estaba en marcha en cuestión de segundos. ¿Cómo infiernos había alguien logrado superar a sus Centinelas? Su pregunta fue respondida cuando vio a Thad tendido en el suelo, inmóvil.

—Cuida de Thad y de Walt con tu vida —Bennet le gritó a Wes mientras cambiaba a su forma de pantera y fue tras el ligero aroma. El que había llegado tan cerca de su casa era una pantera. Le enfureció a Bennet saber que alguien había entrado en su territorio. Iba a enfrentar al intruso de una manera que haría que cualquier persona lo pensara dos veces antes de acercarse al territorio Riverwalker.

Bennet corrió por el bosque, siguiendo el olor dejado por el intruso. Cuando Bennet se acercó a la sinuosa carretera que conducía a su casa, vio un carro azul en la distancia. Mentalmente maldijo antes de cambiar y regresar a casa.

Thad seguía inconsciente, y Wes levantó un dardo. —Quien fuera, tranquilizó a Thad.

Ya era hora de que Bennet tuviera una charla con Regis. —Voy a llamar a Devyn para que vigile a Thad —dijo Bennet, sabiendo que el sanador del clan estaba en la ciudad, surtiéndose de sus suministros médicos—. Mientras tanto, llévalo adentro y acomódalo en el sofá.

Mientras Wes hacía lo que se le ordenó, Bennet llamó al sanador del clan, le explicó a Devyn lo que había pasado y luego colgó. Bennet entonces le marcó a Regis.

—¿A qué debo esta molestia? —Regis preguntó mientras contestó su teléfono. Bennet apretó los dientes y contó hasta diez. Él no iba a entrar en una pelea a gritos con el imbécil.

—Quiero saber por qué estás atacándome y a mi clan. —Bennet miró hacia la sala para ver que Thad aún no se había movido, si algo le pasaba al joven Centinela, Bennet iba a arrancarle las bolas a Regis a través de la boca.

—Por mucho que amaría tomar el crédito por cualquier cosa mala que te pase, no he hecho nada... últimamente.

Bennet sabía muy bien que Regis quería el territorio de los Riverwalker. La mayoría de las panteras hacían todo lo posible para evitar a los otros clanes. Todos los Alphas habían acordado mantener su propio terreno. Pero había unos cuantos —como Regis— que querían ser dueños de toda la costa oeste.

**_«Bastardo codicioso»._**

—Fui atacado y acribillado de camino a mi casa, Regis. ¿Estás diciéndome que no tuviste nada que ver con eso? —Bennet no podía creer que Regis no supiera lo que sucedía en su propio territorio. Eso era una estupidez. Ningún Alpha que se precie de serlo permitiría que sucedieran ataques sin su conocimiento.

—¡Tuvo mucho que ver con eso! —Walt gritó desde atrás de Bennet. Fue lo suficientemente alto para que Regis lo oyera. Bennet ni siquiera sabía que Walt estaba en la habitación. El hombre tenía los hombros tensos y miró a Bennet—. ¿A quién le estamos hablando? —susurró Walt.

—Veo que tienes público —respondió Regis burlonamente—. ¿No eres lo suficientemente hombre para manejar tus propios líos?

—Soy lo suficientemente hombre. —Bennet gruñó las palabras.

—¡Limpiará el suelo contigo! —Walt gritó una vez más desde detrás de Bennet.

Bennet se giró y envolvió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Walt y colocó su mano sobre la boca del chico. Este no era el momento para que el humano se hiciera valer.

—¿Es una amenaza? —Regis gruñó.

Walt luchó para liberarse, pero Bennet lo sostuvo con firmeza. —Eso no es una amenaza, Regis. Vi a uno de tus hombres acercarse a mi cabaña. Si no dejas de hacer eso, nos obligarás a ir a la guerra.

Walt levantó la pierna y pisoteó el pie de Bennet. Bennet maldijo mientras mantenía su brazo alrededor de Walt. La pequeña mierda era fuerte cuando quería. No estaba seguro de por qué el hombre lo estaba defendiendo de esa manera tan vehemente, pero no era el momento para que el chico se enfureciera.

—Cuando envíe a mis hombres, Wilcox, lo sabrás. Hasta entonces, déjame en paz. —Regis colgó.

Bennet lanzó el teléfono sobre el mostrador antes de envolver a Walt entre sus brazos. —¿Qué fue todo eso?

Walt sacó la barbilla con una mirada de desafío. —El otro tipo te estaba hablando golpeado.

Bennet podía oír una risita proveniente de la sala y sabía que Wes encontraba la conversación entretenida. Bennet le dio a Wes una mirada fija y el Centinela se arrodilló junto a Thad, examinando al hombre.

—Yo no necesito tu ayuda. —Bennet estaba furioso. Aunque se alegraba de que Walt estuviera comenzando a ser parte del clan, el hombre iba por el camino equivocado. Tuvo que contar hasta diez, o habría puesto a Walt sobre sus rodillas.

—Parecía que la necesitabas —Walt murmuró antes de alejarse. Bennet miró a Walt con la boca abierta. ¿Hablaba en serio el chico? ¿Durante qué parte de su llamada telefónica a Regis, Bennet parecía que no tenía el control de la situación? Dando un gruñido bajo, Bennet fue tras de Walt.

Lo encontró en la parte trasera del jardín, con una expresión desolada en su rostro. Era la misma expresión que Walt tenía mientras hablaba con los peces. Bennet ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Walt llevaba la túnica y los pantalones. La ropa se veía impresionante en el delgado hombre.

—Lo siento —dijo Walt sin girarse—. No sé lo que se me metió.

Bennet se acercó al hombre que sería su pareja y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Walt. Apretó la espalda de Walt contra su pecho, con la mirada perdida en el bosque. —Regis es una mala persona. No quiero que sepa que estás aquí.

—Eres la primera persona en la que he confiado en mucho tiempo —Walt confesó mientras sus dedos se cerraban alrededor de los brazos de Bennet. Bennet bajó la vista y vio como el viento alborotaba el cabello de Walt, moviendo las hebras suavemente. Se sentía mal por haberle gritado al hombre, pero sabía que Walt tenía que aprender a no interferir en las llamadas telefónicas de Bennet.

Aun así, Bennet no pudo resistir besar a Walt en la sien mientras le decía con suave voz. —No soy tu enemigo, Walt.

—Las cosas están muy confusas en estos momentos. —Bennet notó la amargura en la voz de Walt, y una extraña oleada de proteccionismo lo recorrió.

Abrazó a Walt fuerte. —Vamos, o nos vamos a perder la cena.

—¿Qué pasa con Thad? —preguntó Walt—. ¿Va a estar bien?

Bennet llevó a Walt por la puerta trasera, el olor a pescado era fuerte en el aire. La boca de Bennet se hizo agua cuando Blaine apagó la estufa. Había seis solteros que vivían en esta casa y todos se turnaban para cocinar. Sin preguntar, Walt comenzó a ayudar en la cocina. Blaine le dio a Bennet una mirada especulativa, pero Bennet solo se encogió de hombros.

—Los platos están aquí si quieres ayudar —le dijo Blaine a Walt mientras sacaba una pila de platos y se los entregaba. Bennet pudo ver que Walt estaba un poco nervioso alrededor del otro hombre, pero trató de ocultarlo mientras ponía la mesa. Blaine seguía mirando a Walt, con una expresión de curiosidad.

Los otros hombres comenzaron a entrar en la cocina, todos menos Thad.

—Sólo tiene que dormir la mona —Devyn dijo mientras tomaba asiento—. Va a estar bien, pero aun así mantendré un ojo en él por si acaso.

—¿Has averiguado quién era la persona afuera de la ventana? —Blaine preguntó mientras tomaba asiento, haciendo una pausa cuando vio a Walt sentarse junto a Bennet. Ese era por lo general el lugar de Blaine, pero el hombre no dijo una palabra mientras se sentaba en otro lugar.

—Atrapé el aroma de una pantera, pero él se escapó. —A Bennet no le gustaba ser derrotado y estaba decidido a averiguar qué infiernos estaba sucediendo en su territorio. Nada tenía sentido. Regis negó cualquier participación, pero a Bennet no se le ocurría ninguna otra explicación.

—¿Dónde infiernos estabas, Wes, cuando todo esto estaba pasando? —Blaine preguntó mientras llenaba su plato.

—Teniendo sexo con tu madre, cabrón maleducado —Wes respondió. Ambos hombres se gruñían el uno al otro, pero Bennet sabía que no llegarían a las manos. Ellos eran los mejores amigos y siempre actuaban de esa manera.

Pero la expresión de Walt le decía que él pensaba que los dos hombres estaban a punto de destrozar la cocina. El hombre estaba allí con la boca abierta viendo a los dos.

—Ya te acostumbrarás a ellos —le dijo David a Walt—. Son como la mala medicina. Sólo tienes que hacer una mueca y tratar con eso.

Wes gruñó, pero tomó su comida en vez de comentar el insulto de David. Walt tenía una peculiar expresión antes de disculparse y levantarse de la mesa.

—No creo que estuviéramos tan mal —dijo Wes.

Bennet tampoco. Pero se levantó para revisar a Walt y encontró al hombre inclinado en el baño, con sudor cubriendo su cara. Bennet se acercó a tocar la frente de Walt justo cuando el hombre se desmayó y empezó a caer al suelo.


	7. Chapter 7

**— VII —**

—Walt está ardiendo.

Devyn siguió a Bennet a la habitación donde había acomodado a Walt. Bennet sabía que Devyn era un maldito buen médico, pero él era un doctor pantera. Sólo esperaba que el hombre supiera qué hacer por Walt.

Llegando con Walt, Devyn sacó una linterna de bolsillo y apuntó cada uno de los ojos del humano. Comprobó el pulso de Walt, y luego su temperatura. A Bennet no le gustó cuando Devyn gruñó. Devyn deslizó la linterna lapicera en el bolsillo antes de girarse hacia Bennet con una mirada pensativa.

—Bueno —preguntó Bennet. No era de juegos ni tenía paciencia. Sabía que Devyn no estaba deteniéndose intencionalmente, pero Bennet quería saber qué demonios le pasaba a Walt.

—¿Han tenido sexo ustedes dos?

Cualquier otra persona que hubiera hecho esa pregunta, estaría recogiendo sus dientes del suelo. Pero Devyn era médico así que la pregunta tenía que tener cierta relevancia. —No penetración. —Incluso a Bennet, su respuesta le sonó demasiado malditamente clínica. Definitivamente no iba a entrar en detalles—. Oral.

Devyn asintió. —No voy a pedir que des los detalles. —El tipo arrugó la nariz como si no quisiera la imagen en su cabeza. Devyn podría ser su médico, pero Bennet y Devyn también eran buenos amigos—. Pero voy a asumir que tu semen está dentro de él.

Bennet se apartó, curvando el labio por la forma en que Devyn había expresado su suposición. —Esto es…

—Extraño —Devyn terminó por él—. Lo sé, pero si el humano… —Devyn hizo girar su mano, dejando que Bennet supiera que no quería repetirse— entonces su cuerpo está pasando por el cambio.

Está bien, Bennet estaba totalmente perdido. —¿Puedes ser un poco más específico?

Devyn se apoyó en la cómoda, con una expresión pensativa.

—Aunque nunca he oído hablar de un humano siendo un Chekota Criador, eso no significa que no vaya a pasar por el mismo proceso que cualquier otro Chekota Criador. Su cuerpo se está preparando para ser embarazado.

Bennet se pasó la mano por la boca mientras daba un paso hacia la cama, y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. —¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Mantenlo hidratado —dijo Devyn—. Los síntomas deben desaparecer una vez que el proceso se haya completado.

—¿Quieres decir una vez que quede embarazado? —preguntó Bennet.

Devyn se rió, sus ojos de obsidiana llenos de alegría. —No, quiero decir que una vez que su cuerpo termine el cambio.

Era cierto que Bennet había querido una familia, quería a alguien que llamara suyo. Pero nunca había soñado con que el proceso fuera tan complicado. Al ser de la raza pantera, el sexo nunca fue un problema cuando se trataba de sexo. Pero Bennet había pensado que si alguna vez tuviera hijos, vendrían de una mujer.

Parecía que el destino tenía otros planes. Sí, sabía que Walt era un criador, pero los detalles de la forma en que iba a suceder, no habían entrado en su mente. Su cerebro había estado demasiado preocupado por conseguir llevar a Walt a la cama.

—Sólo mantenlo cómodo. —Devyn le dio al brazo de Bennet una palmadita antes de girarse para irse. Bennet tomó un paño y lo humedeció con agua fría, colocándolo sobre la frente de Walt.

Hubo un fuerte tirón en el corazón de Bennet y sabía que estaba empezando a importarle Walt—realmente a importarle. Por primera vez en su vida, Bennet se estaba enamorando. Sus emociones estaban por todo el lugar, por lo que Bennet se sentía como que no sabía si iba o venía. Colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Walt, sintiendo el fuerte latido. La necesidad de estar cerca del humano ardía dentro de Bennet. Era una llama constante que quemaba sus entrañas con una fiebre posesiva.

Walt se agitó. Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente antes de que sus ojos avellana se posaran en Bennet. —Oh, hombre. Pensé que lo había soñado todo.

Bennet dio la vuelta al paño sobre la cabeza de Walt. —Lo siento, estás atrapado en mi lio.

Walt extendió la mano y tomó el paño de la cabeza, colocándolo junto a él cuando trató de incorporarse.

—Wow. —Bennet colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Walt, alentándolo a acostarse—. El doctor dijo que debes descansar.

Levantando la mirada hacia el techo, Walt preguntó: —¿Qué me pasa?

Bennet vaciló. No estaba seguro de cuanto enloquecería Walt cuando se enterara que su cuerpo estaba pasando por un cambio que haría que pudiera quedar embarazado. No todos los días se le decía a un hombre que podría concebir. —Hablaremos más tarde.

Walt entrecerró los ojos. —Eso significa que no quieres decirme. —Walt señaló con su dedo la cara de Bennet—. Ya te conozco.

Eso agradó a Bennet más allá de las palabras. Le gustaba que Walt lo conociera. Pero ahora no era el momento para sonreír. Walt lo podría tomar de la manera equivocada. Sabiendo que el tipo no lo dejaría hasta que Bennet le dijera, se sentó en la cama y le explicó lo que había dicho Devyn.

La mano de Walt revoloteó hasta su estómago. —Tienes que estar bromeando.

—Me temo que no. —Bennet reajustó el paño sobre la cabeza de Walt—. Voy a buscar algo para que bebas. Devyn dice que necesitas mantenerte hidratado.

Sin decir nada más, Bennet dejó a Walt para ir por algo con electrolitos. Cuando regresó, se encontró con el hombre saliendo de la cama. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Walt le dirigió una mirada que debería haber congelado a Bennet en el sitio. —Salir de aquí. Todos ustedes son una pandilla de lunáticos. Los hombres no se embarazan. No puedo creer que casi me convences de todas estas tonterías.

La ira tensó todos los músculos en el cuerpo de Bennet. Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con Walt, pero iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de que el hombre no se fuera. —Uno, es demasiado peligroso que salgas de aquí solo.

—Entonces llévame —dijo Walt con un toque acerado en su tono.

Bennet ignoró la petición del hombre. —Dos, eres un Chekota Criador. No puedo dejar que te vayas.

Walt se llevó el dedo al lado de su cuello, donde su marca de nacimiento yacía. —Esto no prueba nada. —Los hombros del humano cayeron—. Por favor, sólo llévame a casa. No soy una fábrica de bebés, Bennet. Me gustas. En serio. Pero lo que estás diciendo no es ni remotamente posible y tengo que salir de aquí antes de que me arrastres en el abismo de la locura.

La desesperación que llenaba los ojos de Walt, hizo un nudo el corazón de Bennet. La mente de Walt estaba teniendo dificultades para enfrentar que era posible que concibiera. El chico estaba mentalmente luchando en contra de la idea. Bennet no culpaba al hombre. Walt no lo conocía. Si se encontrara en sus zapatos, Bennet sabía que para él sería una píldora difícil de tragar.

—Entonces olvídate de todo lo que te dije. —Esas fueron las palabras más duras que Bennet hubiera dicho—. Quédate hasta que estés mejor, Walt. Y entonces, si sientes la necesidad de irte, te llevaré a casa.

Bennet no iba a obligar a Walt a nada en esta vida. Quería que Walt quisiera estar aquí. Él era muchas cosas, pero secuestrar y forzar creencias sobre otra persona no era su estilo. —Aunque tengo que averiguar quién está detrás de ti antes de dejarte en libertad.

El corazón de Bennet se estaba rompiendo.

—No regresaré a Orlando, así que los hombres de Rupert no me van a encontrar —dijo Walt.

—¿Quién es Rupert? —preguntó Bennet.

Un visible escalofrío recorrió a Walt. —¿De verdad no lo sabes?

Bennet negó con la cabeza.

Walt dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de sentarse en la cama. —Yo estaba en ese club cuando decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire. Había tres hombres en el callejón y un chico de rodillas, rogando por su vida. Yo estaba demasiado aterrorizado para volver a entrar, porque no quería hacer ruido y llamar la atención de nadie. —Walt deslizó las manos por sus muslos y Bennet podía verlas temblando ligeramente.

—Uno de los tres hombres dijo algo que no pude oír antes de que le disparara al chico que estaba de rodillas. Esperé hasta que los tres hombres se fueran antes de acercarme al chico. —Walt tragó—. Estaba muerto. Salí corriendo y fui directamente al departamento de policía.

—¿Supongo que sabes quién era el tirador? —preguntó Bennet.

Walt asintió. —Es un señor de la droga. Vi su foto una vez en el periódico y lo reconocí. Melvin Rupert.

Bennet se quedó inmóvil. ¿Por qué ese nombre le sonaba tan familiar? Pero por más duro que Bennet se devanaba los sesos, no podía recordar. Haría que David lo investigara. —Entonces déjame arreglar la situación de tu seguridad antes de que te vayas.

Walt levantó la cabeza. —No puedes arreglarla, Bennet. Rupert no es un hombre con quien se juegue. Él te matará antes de que te enteres que va tras de ti.

—Recuerda —dijo Bennet con un gruñido—. Tengo un gran ego. Sólo dame unos días para resolver esto.

—Unos días —Walt estuvo de acuerdo—. Entonces, ¿me llevarás a casa?

Con el corazón encogido, Bennet asintió.

* * *

—¿Cómo está Walt? —David le preguntó a Devyn una vez que volvió a entrar en la cocina.

Devyn había notado cómo David y Walt habían empezado a hablar y estaba feliz de que David tuviera a alguien con quien pudiera relacionarse. El asistente personal de Bennet era una persona tímida, y conectar con alguien podría hacerle bien al hombre. —Su cuerpo se está preparando para la concepción.

—La fábrica de bebés se está abriendo —dijo Blaine mientras llevaba el tenedor lleno de brócoli a la boca. Para un hombre que se ganaba la vida con el don de la palabra, a veces Blaine podría ser de mal gusto.

—Eres un imbécil —dijo Devyn.

Blaine se encogió de hombros. —Me gano la vida con discursos estructurados y palabras cuidadas. ¿Por qué tengo que pretender en casa?

**_«Buen punto_». ** Aun así no excusaba su falta de cuidado. Pero esa no era una batalla que Devyn estuviera dispuesto a librar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Walt se sentía mejor. Decidió que ordeñaría a la cabra y cuidaría el jardín. Necesitaba algo para ocupar su mente. La idea de que podía quedar embarazado era ridícula, y no iba a jugar con la idea de que su cuerpo estaba listo para concebir. Sólo la idea de llevar un bebé hacía que Walt sintiera escalofríos.

Bennet le había dicho que la cabra chico era billy y la cabra chica era nanny. Walt tomó un taburete y un cubo, poniéndolos al lado de la cabra. —Hola, nanny.

La cabra miró a Walt con una expresión en blanco.

—Voy a tomar un poco de leche, si no te importa. —Walt se sentía incómodo tocando el bajo vientre de la cabra, pero sabía que era un proceso natural. Sólo esperaba hacerlo correctamente.

Vio que Wes y Thad lo observaban, y Walt maldijo su suerte. ¿Por qué no podrían esos dos ir a buscar algo que hacer?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Bennet preguntó mientras caminaba detrás de Walt.

—Ordeñando la cabra. —Duh, ¿no era obvio?

Wes y Thad ululaban de risa y Walt no podía entender por qué. ¿Qué era tan malditamente gracioso en lo que estaba haciendo?

—Uh, Walt —Bennet se acercó más y se colocó en cuclillas antes de señalar a la cabra—. Ese es el macho cabrío.

Walt se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo su estómago revuelto. —Estoy ordeñando su…

—Sí, lo haces.

Walt salió disparado de su asiento tan rápido que el banco se cayó. Lanzaba sus manos al frente mientras corría hacia las puertas francesas. _Asqueroso. Asqueroso. Asqueroso_. Él y Billy iban a necesitar terapia después de eso.

Después de entrar al baño, Walt tomó un cepillo de dientes del soporte. Se quitó los guantes y empezó a frotar su piel con fuerza. Bennet entró en el cuarto de baño. —Hey, ¡ese es mi cepillo de dientes!

Walt ignoró al hombre mientras intentaba arrancarse la piel de los dedos.

Había tocado el… de Billy. Se frotó aún más duro.

Wes y Thad sabían que Walt estaba ordeñando la cabra equivocada y no habían hecho nada para detenerlo. Ambos incluso se habían reído de Walt. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y Walt quería irse a casa. Él no encajaba aquí. No encajaba tampoco en Orlando.

Walt no encajaba en ninguna parte.

Bennet agarró las manos de Walt. —Detente antes de que no te dejes nada de piel.

Walt se giró, lanzándole el cepillo de dientes a Bennet. —¡No me gusta estar aquí! La ganadería es una estupidez. La jardinería es estúpida. ¡Las panteras son estúpidas!

—Hey, hey, hey. —Bennet limpió las lágrimas de Walt con los pulgares—. ¿Por qué infiernos lloras?

Walt intentó apartar a Bennet, pero el hombre no lo dejó salir del cuarto de baño. —He sido el blanco de bromas y tratado como menos que humano muchas veces. No tenía amigos en Orlando. Todo lo que tenía era mi trabajo. Pensé que a lo mejor… —Walt se secó los ojos, maldiciendo el hecho de estar llorando. Odiaba cuando sus emociones se mostraban—. Pensé que por fin encajaba en alguna parte, pero... —Walt ni siquiera podía terminar ese pensamiento.

Bennet se inclinó y besó a Walt en su frente. —Quédate aquí, gatito.

Curioso, Walt siguió a Bennet a las puertas francesas. Observó a Bennet caminar hacia Wes. Bennet señaló con su dedo a Wes y luego hacia la casa. Walt se quedó sin aliento cuando Bennet lanzó un golpe a Wes que lo hizo caer de culo. Walt corrió hacia el cuarto de baño cuando Bennet se giró y se dirigió hacia las puertas.

¡Santo infierno! Bennet había derribado a Wes quien cayó sobre su plano trasero. Ahora Walt sintió pena por Wes. No había querido causarle problemas al hombre. Bennet entró por las puertas. —Thad quiere mostrarte la forma correcta de ordeñar una cabra.


	8. Chapter 8

**— VIII —**

Walt estaba ocupado en el solárium mientras Bennet se dirigía a su oficina, llamó a David y le pidió que investigara a Melvin Rupert. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que hizo su promesa y no iba a retractarse de la palabra que le dio a Walt, pero iba a luchar para que el humano se quedara. Haría lo que fuera necesario para persuadir a Walt de quedarse. Bennet sólo necesitaba averiguar cómo lograr que Walt saliera de su mala racha depresiva.

David estaba hoy en Wilcox Corporación. No pasó mucho tiempo para que su asistente regresara. Bennet se sentó en su escritorio mientras escuchaba.

—Tomó un poco de investigación —dijo David. Bennet podía oír las teclas siendo golpeadas al otro extremo—. En realidad, tuve que revisar nuestros archivos para encontrar a la persona.

Bennet frunció el ceño. Si David tuvo que revisar los archivos shifter, eso sólo significaba una cosa. Melvin Rupert no era humano.

—¿Recuerdas los viejos cuentos de Yosemite?

—Eran historias que mi abuelo solía contarme cuando era jovencito —respondió Bennet—. Sobre un tipo que había sacrificado a la mitad de los Chekota.

—Ese tipo no era un mito —dijo David—. No, de acuerdo a nuestros registros. Por supuesto, cuando nos cambiamos a las computadoras, algunos de esos registros se perdieron. No tengo ni idea de por qué. Mi papá me dijo que el tenedor de libros era muy meticuloso. De todos modos, el hombre que trató de acabar con nuestras panteras Chekota ha pasado por muchos nombres para ocultar el hecho de que él era inmortal. Uno de esos nombres era Melvin Rupert. Parece que es muy aficionado a ese nombre porque lo está usando de nuevo.

Un frío que podría rivalizar con la brisa ártica recorrió la columna de Bennet.

—¿Cómo sabes que el señor de la droga de Orlando y la persona de esas historias son el mismo? Según mi abuelo, el asesino de los Chekota vivió hace 800 años. —No eran más que cuentos de hadas para asustar a Bennet. No les había prestado atención, porque nadie era inmortal. A su abuelo le gustaba asustar a Bennet. Por supuesto, Bennet tenía diecisiete años en ese momento. Así que su abuelo pensó que era buena idea. Él siempre supo que el viejo estaba un poco loco.

—Buena pregunta —dijo David—. Sin embargo, la descripción de los archivos y la descripción en el periódico de Rupert son casi idénticas. Rupert se quemó la mano en un incendio hace 800 años, y se dice que tiene una cicatriz queloide que cubre la mano derecha.

—Te llamaré. Tengo que ir a preguntarle a Walt si vio esa cicatriz. —Bennet colgó, rezando para que Walt dijera que el señor de la droga tenía las manos perfectas. Si no lo hacía, Bennet no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Eso significaría que Rupert estaba tratando de acabar con más que la raza de los Panteras —empezando por Walt. Si Walt no podía continuar con la línea Chekota, la raza especial pronto se extinguiría.

Bennet encontró a Walt en la piscina. Se quedó atrás por las plantas de maleza, viendo como Walt intentaba repetir las lecciones que Bennet le había dado. Walt estaba en la parte menos profunda, farfullando mientras trataba de nadar de un extremo al otro. No estaba haciéndolo tan mal, pero olvidó usar sus piernas. Parecían troncos muertos detrás de él, mientras chapoteaba con los brazos. El sol se filtraba a través de las copas de los árboles justo por encima de la cúpula de cristal, haciendo que el agua pareciera miles de diminutas gemas. Las gotas sobre la piel de Walt brillaban, haciendo gemir a Bennet por una oportunidad de lamer la piel del hombre.

Con sigilo rápidamente Bennet se desnudó y se metió por la parte más profunda, nadando silenciosamente hacia Walt. El humano no vio a Bennet hasta que estaba justo detrás de Walt. —Olvidaste usar tus piernas.

Walt gritó y se giró, salpicando hacia atrás. Bennet agarró al hombre antes de que se hundiera. Walt se secó el agua de sus ojos y luego golpeó el pecho de Bennet. —¡No me asustes de esa manera!

Bennet rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Walt, jalando a Walt más cerca. —Necesitas más lecciones. —Teniendo a Walt tan cerca y viendo sus ojos oscurecerse, sólo solidificó la resolución de Bennet para mantener al humano con él. Bajando su cabeza, Bennet tomó ligeramente los labios de Walt.

—Bennet—susurró Walt, dudando antes de que Bennet colocara la palma de su mano en la espalda del hombre, sosteniéndolo en su lugar mientras instaba a Walt a abrirse para él. El aliento de Walt era cálido en los labios de Bennet, haciendo que su pene se engrosara y se alargara.

Walt comenzó a respirar con un ritmo rápido antes de separar sus labios, permitiendo a Bennet deslizar la lengua dentro. La otra mano de Bennet se movió hacia abajo hasta presionar la palma en la erección de Walt. El humano empujó su duro pene profundamente en la mano de Bennet. Tomando la oportunidad, Bennet pasó los dedos por la longitud de Walt antes de meter la mano en el interior de la ropa interior de Walt.

Walt siseó, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás tensando los músculos del cuello. Bennet permitió al humano flotar sobre su espalda mientras deslizaba su mano más abajo, con un solo dedo masajeó el pliegue que aún estaba atrapado debajo de la tela mojada.

Bennet besaba a Walt en el cuello mientras acariciaba el pene de Walt. Walt era como una sirena en el agua, su cuerpo ágil y compacto. El hombre se adaptaba perfectamente en los brazos de Bennet. Empujó el culo de Walt hasta que Walt envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Bennet y no tenía ninguna duda de que Walt podía sentir lo duro que estaba.

Mientras Bennet comenzó a besar y mordisquear el pecho de Walt, comenzó a bajar la ropa interior del hombre, y deslizó sus dedos por la apretada entrada de Walt masajeando la piel entre las bolas y el agujero.

—Veo lo que estás haciendo —dijo Walt mientras seguía jadeando pesadamente. Pero el hombre no hizo ningún intento por detener a Bennet.

Bennet lamió un largo camino desde el centro del estómago de Walt a su pezón derecho, tomándolo, provocando la punta con la lengua y los dientes. —¿Y qué estoy haciendo? —Le preguntó antes de morderlo suavemente. Pasó su pulgar por encima de la cabeza del pene de Walt, presionando su uña dentro de la pequeña rendija.

Walt gimió y se arqueó aún más en Bennet. Tomándose su tiempo, Bennet exploró a Walt con las manos y la boca. Quería que el hombre le rogara que lo tomara. Walt quitó sus piernas de alrededor de Bennet el tiempo suficiente para dejar que su traje de baño se deslizara.

Piel contra piel. Bennet cerró los ojos por un momento, absorbiendo la sensación de Walt. El hombre era un parque maravilloso que Bennet tenía la intención de explorar a profundidad. Quería conocer cada centímetro de Walt, íntimamente.

—¿Crees que puedes dejarme embarazado? —dijo Walt mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bennet, sus ojos ardiendo de deseo—. ¿Crees que si me embarazo, me quedaré?

—¿Mi ego es grande? —Bennet bromeó antes de pasar sus labios por la manzana de Adán, lamiendo la carne salada.

—Oh, sí —Walt respondió con una pequeña risa—. Tu uh... ego... es enorme.

Bennet usó ambas manos para masajear las nalgas de Walt, las separó, y entonces deslizó un dedo por el pliegue. Walt se sacudió cuando Bennet con la punta de un dedo rodeó el pulsante agujero. La urgencia en el interior de Bennet para tomar a Walt era abrumadora. Bennet se movió al banco bajo el agua y se sentó, Walt en su regazo.

—No hay una agenda oculta aquí —Bennet confesó mientras movía su erección entre las nalgas de Walt—. Sólo tú y yo y el solárium.

Bennet no creía que Walt estuviera escuchando. El hombre se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, sus caderas meciéndose contra el pene de Bennet. Walt parecía estar en el cielo y Bennet era quien lo llevaba allí. La siguiente vez que Walt se empujó hacia arriba, Bennet colocó la cabeza de su pene en la entrada de Walt.

—Tómame en tu cuerpo, Walt. —Bennet acarició el cuello del hombre—. Jode mi pene, gatito. —Chupó la carne sensible de la oreja de Walt, provocándolo con sus dientes mientras Walt se hundía lentamente en el eje de Bennet.

Los dedos de Walt se cerraron en los hombros de Bennet, sus uñas arañándolo hasta que tocó fondo.

Bennet y Walt gimieron al unísono.

—Móntame, Walt. —Bennet agarró las caderas de Walt y empezó a mover al hombre de arriba abajo. El agua se arremolinaba a su alrededor mientras Walt plantaba sus rodillas en el banco y comenzaba a rebotar—. Jódeme —dijo Bennet con un silbido mientras veía el pene de Walt moverse en el agua. Bennet echó la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la sensación del agujero de Walt apretándolo. El placer recorría sus venas, mientras bajaba la cabeza para besar los suaves labios de Walt.

Las rodillas de Walt se apretaron alrededor de las caderas de Bennet mientras sus lenguas se batían en duelo. Bennet abrió más las piernas y dejó que sus manos se deslizaran hacia el trasero de Walt, sosteniendo al humano en su lugar mientras movía sus caderas hacia arriba, llevando su pene profundamente y llegando más y más cerca del borde del orgasmo.

Bennet besó el centro del pecho de Walt y luego levantó la vista para ver a Walt observándolo. Bennet sintió un puente que se formaba entre ellos, que los conectaba de formas que no se romperían a menos que uno de ellos muriera. Había oído hablar de la unión cuando una pantera decidía tomar una pareja, pero la experiencia superaba con creces los cuentos. Era como si estuvieran uno dentro del otro.

Walt se quedó sin aliento. —¿Qué… —parpadeó y luego cerró los ojos cuando Bennet se empujó con más fuerza. Bennet se giró, colocando la espalda de Walt contra el borde de la piscina antes de que tomara las piernas del hombre y las envolviera alrededor de él. Agarrando las caderas de Walt, Bennet se empujó dentro del hombre, ronroneando su placer cuando Walt gritó y chorros de semen golpearon el pecho del hombre.

El agujero de Walt se tensó como una tenaza alrededor del pene de Bennet. Por un momento no pudo moverse. Cuando el cuerpo de Walt se relajó, Bennet tomó sus caderas empujándose en repetidas ocasiones, persiguiendo la liberación que Walt acababa de experimentar. Se corrió con un grito, su pene explotando dentro Walt.

Bennet agarró el borde de la piscina con una mano, sosteniendo a Walt con la otra. Pasó la lengua por el cuello de Walt antes de besar al hombre con suavidad. Paso sus labios ligeramente por los de Walt mientras sostenía al humano que se aferraba a él. A juzgar por la expresión de Walt, el hombre estaba exhausto.

Bennet los _teletransportó_ a la cama, donde se acurrucó detrás de Walt, abrazándolo con fuerza antes de cerrar los ojos, susurrando: —¿Cómo se ve Rupert?

Walt bostezó y le dio una descripción que podría haber encajado con la mitad de los hombres en el mundo. Bennet se sorprendió con el alivio de que David estuviera equivocado cuando Walt dijo: —Tiene la mano derecha en mal estado. La piel era brillante, como si se hubiera quemado.

Bennet cerró los ojos, maldiciendo el hecho de que David tuviera razón. Rupert estaba de regreso y él no iba tras Walt, porque el humano hubiera sido testigo de un asesinato. Si lo que su abuelo le había dicho era cierto, Rupert mataría a cualquier criador que encontrara.

Empezando por Walt.

Dos semanas después de tener sexo en la piscina con Bennet, Walt se encontró corriendo al baño, donde donó su desayuno en el inodoro. **_«Esto por lo que no está sucediendo»._**

Walt se negó a creer que estaba embarazado.

En su lugar, pensó que quizás simplemente su sistema no podía manejar una vida sana. Una vez que vomitó, cayó al suelo donde tomó pequeñas respiraciones. ¿Incluso si no estaba acostumbrado a una vida sana, vomitaría cinco mañanas seguidas? Bennet no estaba aquí para preguntarle. Había ido a su compañía para una reunión importante.

Bennet había estado actuando un poco extraño la última semana, asegurándose de que Walt estuviera cómodo y bien alimentado. Estaba empezando a poner nervioso a Walt. Cuando Walt preguntaba sobre Rupert, Bennet cambiaba rápidamente el tema.

Levantándose del suelo, Walt se cepilló los dientes y decidió que tomar un poco de aire fresco le haría bien. Después de ponerse las botas de hule y su sombrero para el sol, recorrió el jardín donde atrapó a Wes robando un poco de fruta.

—Parece que va a llover —dijo Wes mientras trataba de ocultar la fruta detrás de la espalda—. Quizás deberías permanecer adentro.

Walt cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, tamborileando un ritmo con su pie. Ya no estaba enojado con Wes y Thad por reírse de él. Walt había seguido el consejo de David y presionar igual. Pero él no tuvo que presionar mucho dado que Wes había estado comportándose muy bien después de que Bennet lo había golpeado derribando al tipo de culo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en mi jardín? —Walt había dejado muy claro que él no quería que nadie tomara una maldita cosa sin su conocimiento. Todos en la casa estaban de acuerdo en que Walt era un genio cuando se trataba de cosas que crecen. Aun así...

—No sé lo que estás hablando —dijo Wes cuando la verdura que había robado comenzó a caer sobre la hierba. Le mostró las manos a Walt para que viera que estaban vacías.

¿El individuo creía que Walt era tan estúpido? —La verdura está en el suelo, Wes —Walt la señaló.

Con la punta de su bota, Wes trató de deslizar los tomates detrás de su otra pierna. Walt no podía evitarlo. Se echó a reír ante lo ridículo de la situación. ¿Cómo podía estar enojado cuando Wes estaba intentando tan duro esconder la verdura robada? —Sólo pregunta la próxima vez —dijo Walt—. No me importa que comas algo.

Levantando los tomates de la tierra, Wes se quejó —David nunca me dijo que le preguntara.

—Eso es porque él estaba demasiado ocupado siendo el asistente personal de Bennet. Si esta comida es para durar, entonces tengo que asegurarme de que no acabes con todo de una sola vez.

Wes se llevó un tomate a la boca y luego sus ojos rodaron un poco, justo antes de que un trueno retumbara en el cielo. Walt lo miró con los ojos más abiertos cuando una mancha roja comenzó a florecer justo en el pecho de Wes antes de que el hombre se derrumbara.

Con su corazón acelerado, Walt corrió hacia el Centinela. Cuando oyó otro trueno, Walt se agachó. Eso no era un trueno, sino que alguien estaba disparando un rifle. Echó un vistazo a la cabaña, Walt sabía que no llegaría. No cuando estaría arrastrando un gorila. Así de grande era Wes, y Walt no iba a dejar atrás al hombre.

Agarrando ambos brazos de Wes, Walt clavó los pies en el suelo, pero no podía mover al hombre. ¿Cuánto pesa este tipo? Walt tenía que pensar y no era fácil cuando oyó otra explosión y su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos.

Walt podía ver la sangre que seguía extendiéndose por el pecho de Wes. Una de las panteras saltó de un árbol cercano, pero el gato rápidamente se alejó cuando se escucharon los disparos de nuevo. Walt se levantó, listo para ir a encontrar ayuda cuando una mano se envolvió alrededor de su cintura y lo levantó.

Walt pateaba y luchaba, pero el que lo tenía arrastraba a Walt hacía el bosque. Él dudaba que fuera Bennet. Walt conocía el olor y el tacto de Bennet. Esta persona estaba manejando a Walt más rudo, el brazo apretando fuertemente el vientre de Walt.

Walt estaba congelado por el miedo cuando su secuestrador subió por el acantilado. Alto. Walt odiaba las alturas. Su cabeza le daba vueltas cuando el jardín se volvía más y más pequeño. Si el hombre lo soltaba, Walt caería a su muerte.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo el hombre arrastraba a Walt por un lado del acantilado usando un solo brazo. Lo único que podía hacer Walt era sostenerse de ese brazo para salvar su vida.

Otro trueno retumbó y Walt sabía que había dos personas en este acantilado. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Walt fue tirado sobre su culo. Miró alrededor para ver a un hombre de pie sobre él, otro con un rifle sobre el vientre.

—Voy a tener que matar a la cría cuando nazca —dijo el hombre que estaba de pie sobre Walt—. Wilcox ya logró embarazar al _Chekota Criador_.

Instintivamente, Walt envolvió su mano alrededor de su abdomen. Había ignorado el hecho de que su abdomen se había vuelto ligeramente más distendido, negándose a creer que estaba embarazado. Walt había pensado que Bennet estaba loco cuando la pantera le había hablado sobre los Chekota Criadores. Pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de que Bennet estuviera tan loco como Walt había creído en un principio.

—Tengo a uno de ellos —dijo el tirador—. Pero los otros dos han demostrado ser muy difíciles de derrotar.

—Mantenlos ocupados mientras salgo de aquí —el hombre de pie sobre Walt dijo antes de agacharse y agarrar a Walt por su cabello, levantándolo—. No necesito a Wilcox persiguiéndome de nuevo.

Walt le dio una patada al hombre, girándose para escapar, pero el agarre del hombre era fuerte. Sacudidas dolorosas se dispararon sobre su cuero cabelludo cuando el tipo cerró los dedos con más fuerza. Walt pensó en Wes y rezó porque el hombre estuviera bien. Había habido tanta sangre. Walt podía sentir las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos, esperando que Devyn pudiera salvar al Centinela.

—Lucha contra mí y no tendré ningún problema en matarte —dijo el hombre con una mueca maliciosa.

Si el tipo quisiera a Walt muerto, no estaría pasando por todos estos problemas. Pero Walt no estaba dispuesto a probar esa teoría. Queriéndolo o no, siguió al hombre al otro lado del acantilado. Él quería saber a dónde lo llevaba el extraño. Desafortunadamente, Walt tenía miedo de preguntar.


	9. Chapter 9

**— IX —**

—Yo me encargo de él —dijo Devyn por encima del hombro mientras trabajaba para salvar la vida de Wes—. Ve por Walt.

La sangre le latía en los oídos por su acelerado corazón. Su mente se nubló con una visión en túnel. Alguien se había llevado a Walt.

Bennet había regresado a casa para encontrar el lugar en caos, Walt no estaba en ninguna parte a la vista. Quienquiera que se hubiera llevado a la pareja de Bennet iba a morir con una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Bennet quería sostener en sus manos el corazón del hijo de perra.

Bennet, Blaine, Thad recorrían el bosque circundante, encontrando dos aromas distintivos. Bennet también reconoció el aroma de Walt. El pecho de Bennet se tensó ante la idea de que alguien lastimara a Walt. Sabía que su pareja estaba embarazado, se había dado cuenta de que el vientre de Walt lentamente estaba creciendo.

Por la noche, mientras Walt dormía, Bennet pasaba la mano por el abdomen de Walt, hablándole en voz baja a su hijo por nacer. Walt no estaba listo para enfrentar el hecho de que estaba embarazado, así que Bennet no había dicho una palabra, a la espera de que Walt finalmente creyera lo que Bennet le había estado diciendo todo el tiempo.

Y ahora Walt estaba ahí fuera en alguna parte, sólo Dios sabía lo que hacían con él. Bennet colocó una tapa en ese pensamiento. Necesitaba su concentración total para esa tarea.

Blaine se arrodilló, recogiendo un casquillo. —Tengo al tirador —el Centinela dijo mientras olía el casquillo—. Collin Rostand.

Bennet gruñó. Collin era la mano derecha de Regis. Bennet sabía que Regis era tramposo, maldito bastardo. Pero no creía que... sí, él lo hizo. Regis haría lo que fuera por ganar más territorio.

Pero se había cruzado con Bennet por última vez. Bennet conocía a Collin, y no había manera de que el hombre hubiera orquestado un ataque como este sin el permiso de Regis.

Los tres cambiaron a su forma de pantera y salieron hacia el Valle del Norte. Sabía que acercarse a Regis no iba a ser fácil. El Alpha mantenía cerca a sus Centinelas.

Probablemente porque el hombre siempre fue un bueno para nada.

Cuando entraron en el territorio del Valle del Norte, las panteras utilizaban los árboles en lugar de la tierra, moviéndose sigilosamente hacia la casa de Regis. Planeaba encontrar en donde tenían cautivo a Walt, llegar a él y teletransportar a su pareja fuera de allí. Regis no tenía ni idea del don especial de Bennet. No era como si Bennet estuviera comentándolo por ahí. Aparte de sus padres y abuelo, sólo el clan de Bennet sabía sobre su capacidad.

Thad utilizó los árboles para acercarse a la derecha, llegando muy cerca a la Casa de Regis. Bennet y Blaine se movieron a la izquierda, donde Bennet tenía una perfecta vista de la puerta principal.

Miró sobre la casa, tratando de encontrar en qué habitación Walt era retenido. Había dos Centinelas que custodiaban la parte delantera de la casa. Bennet también vio uno en la sala, viendo televisión.

En el segundo piso, Bennet vio a Regis. Se detuvo de soltar un fuerte aullido. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, Bennet estaba en peligro de perder el control. Su pareja embarazado estaba dentro, y si Regis le había lastimado un cabello de la cabeza a Walt...

Los dos Centinelas fuera de la casa estaban hablando entre ellos, relajando la guardia. Bennet utilizó la distracción para subir más alto en el árbol y saltar a la azotea. Blaine aterrizó junto a él. Thad había desaparecido de la vista, pero Bennet sabía que la pantera estaba moviéndose hacia la parte posterior de la casa.

Bennet cambió a su forma humana y bajó por uno de los tragaluces abiertos se asomó por la gran ventana antes de deslizarse en el interior, cayendo silenciosamente en pie. Blaine se dejó caer a su lado. Había visto la habitación de Regis donde él se encontraba, Bennet quería evitar esa habitación hasta que hubiera revisado las otras habitaciones.

Bennet hizo su camino a través de las salas iluminadas con la luz de las velas mientras revisaba cada habitación en el segundo piso. Su instinto le había dicho que Walt no estaba en ninguna de ellas, pero tenía que comprobar sólo para estar seguro. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Regis, Bennet miró a Blaine, que seguía aún en su forma de pantera, antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

No sólo estaba Regis en la habitación, sino que Walt estaba atado en la cama con los miembros extendidos. Los ojos de Walt estaban muy abiertos mientras veía a Bennet con desesperación. El bastardo incluso había amordazado la boca de Walt con un paño. Bennet levantó la cabeza, sus colmillos alargándose mientras avanzaba, dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a Regis, hasta que el Alpha levantó una botella transparente.

Estaba vacía.

—Le he dado al Chekota criador un suero especial. —Regis envolvió con sus dedos la botella, con una mirada de triunfo en su rostro—. Si no le doy el antídoto pronto, morirá.

Bennet no estaba seguro de si el hombre estaba mintiendo o no. Si no lo hacía y Bennet lo mataba, entonces nunca sabría cómo salvar a Walt. No estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. —¿Qué quieres de mí?

La mirada de suficiencia de Regis lo decía todo. —Tu territorio. Todas las setecientas mil hectáreas.

California ya no era un estado superpoblado. Las panteras habían tomado la tierra cuando la guerra había terminado en el 2065. Toda la Costa Oeste ahora estaba cubierta de bosques, desde San Diego hasta las costas de Washington.

Bennet era propietario de una gran parte de la tierra de California. Abrió la boca para estar de acuerdo, pero algo lo detuvo. Él haría cualquier cosa, sacrificaría todo, para mantener a Walt y su aún no nacido hijo a salvo, pero había algo más en esta situación de lo que se veía. Bennet vio la delgada línea de sudor que cubría la frente de Regis y sabía que algo más estaba pasando.

¿Pero qué?

Incluso si transportaba a Walt fuera de aquí, eso no quitaría la droga del sistema de su pareja. ¿Pero por qué Regis estaba mirando hacia la ventana? Bennet miró por encima del hombro a Walt para ver al humano negando con la cabeza, con los ojos tan abiertos que dominaban su rostro.

Bennet realmente deseaba saber lo que Regis estaba tramando.

—Estás desperdiciando mi tiempo.

—Bueno, caramba, que mal. —Bennet cerró la boca en el momento en que las palabras salieron, Regis entrecerró los ojos. Realmente necesitaba mantener el control de su temperamento si esperaba conseguir el antídoto de Regis—. Sería feliz de irme tan pronto como me des el antídoto.

—¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que salgas de aquí con mi Chekota Criador?

Ni siquiera un rayo desde el cielo hubiera evitado que los labios de Bennet se curvaran hacia atrás mientras un amenazante gruñido salió de su garganta. —Walt es mío.

La mirada de Regis de nuevo fue hacia la ventana. —No por mucho tiempo.

El corazón de Bennet golpeó en su pecho cuando miró hacia la ventana que Regis estaba viendo y vio una procesión de carros subiendo por el camino de entrada. Sólo tenía segundos para llegar hasta su pareja y escapar.

Bennet gruñó mientras saltaba hacia Regis, sostuvo la mano en la que el hombre sostenía la botella. Oyó movimiento detrás de él y rezó para que fuera Blaine y no otro miembro del clan de Regis. Si se trataba de uno de la gente de Regis, estaba jodido.

Bennet gruñó cuando con un golpe de suerte de Regis lo golpeó, abriéndole el labio. Bennet gruñó mientras balanceaba el brazo para golpear al hombre. Mientras su puño conectaba la mandíbula de Regis, los dedos de Bennet se cerraron alrededor de la botella en la mano del hombre.

Bennet aumentó la presión sobre la pequeña botella y empujó a Regis hacia la ventana lo más fuerte que pudo. Oyó el vidrio hacerse añicos y Regis caer por la ventana y aterrizar en el techo del porche.

Ni siquiera esperó a ver si Regis rodó fuera de la azotea o regresaba por la ventana. Bennet se lanzó a la cama, envolviendo su brazo libre alrededor de Walt. —¡Ahora, Blaine!

Blaine se aferró al otro lado de Walt mientras Bennet los transportaba de nuevo a su territorio. La puntería de Bennet estaba un poco perdida. Cuando cayó en la piscina, buscó aterrorizado a Walt. El agua al lado de él se movió y la cara de Walt apareció, el agua goteaba de su cabello, Bennet se sintió desmayar.

—Walt, ¿estás… ¡Joder! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó mientras acunaba su dolorida mandíbula. ¿Quién sabía que su pequeño y adorable pareja podría empacar un golpe así? Bennet casi se sentía orgulloso.

—¡Me embarazaste!

Bennet sonrió. —Sí, lo hice.

Walt rodó sus ojos cuando se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia los escalones de la piscina. Blaine salió del agua a su lado, murmurando que alguien era un imbécil. Bennet ignoró al Centinela mientras veía hacia la forma húmeda de Walt.

—Vamos, Walt. Sabías que esto podría suceder. Te lo expliqué.

—_Muérdeme_, Bennet. —Walt se detuvo de repente en el borde de la piscina—. No, no importa. Es probable que lo harías. —Los ojos de Walt se estrecharon a pequeñas rendijas de ira. Señaló con el dedo la ingle de Bennet—. Acerca a mí esa cosa de nuevo y voy a cortarla.

—¿Por qué? —Bennet estaba tan contento que prácticamente flotaba. Podía ver que lo de Walt eran solo bravatas—. Ya estás embarazado. Podemos tener tanto sexo como quieras. No puedes embarazarte si ya lo estás.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Walt gruñó y pisoteó el pie antes de girarse y salir furioso del solárium.

Bennet se apresuró a salir del agua y corrió tras Walt, levantó al hombre en sus brazos justo cuando llegaron al dormitorio. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y bajó lentamente a Walt.

Tan suavemente como pudo, Bennet deslizó la mano por la leve distensión en el abdomen de Walt. —Este es nuestro hijo, Walt, tuyo y mío. —Toda la risa había desaparecido de su voz, sustituida por una seriedad que era necesaria que Walt oyera—. Él o ella es una bendición, un regalo para ser valorado igual que tú.

Las lágrimas se aferraban a las pestañas de Walt cuando levantó la vista. —Tengo miedo, Bennet.

—Lo sé, pero no estás solo en esto. No voy a dejar que trates con esto solo. —La respiración de Bennet quedó enganchada cuando todo lo que había soñado estaba reunido en este pequeño y delicado humano en sus brazos—. Nunca te dejaré.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Susurró Walt—. Apenas me conoces.

Bennet pasó los nudillos por la mejilla de Walt. —Quiero conocerte, lo que piensas, lo que sientes, lo que quieres.

Walt tragó. —Quiero saber cómo infiernos un hombre puede quedar embarazado.

Bennet sonrió mientras caminaba con Walt hacia la cama. —Déjame que te muestre.

Bennet lo jaló hacia la cama y empezó a chupar eróticamente su cuello. La sola sensación hizo que el pene de Walt estuviera más duro y más palpitante, por debajo del material que llevaba. Unas manos suaves se deslizaron por los costados de Walt hasta que llegaron a la cintura de sus pantalones sueltos.


	10. Chapter 10

_Aquí termina la primera parte de esta historia :D como ya lo dije anteriormente, la secuela será Klaine. Pero también veremos a Wennet en unos capítulos ;)_

_mayi :) x_

* * *

**— X —**

Walt contuvo el aliento mientras Bennet comenzó a bajar lentamente los pantalones de Walt hasta que estuvieron fuera. Se detuvo un momento para quitarle las zapatillas a Walt, y luego Walt estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

**_«Dios, Bennet es tan malditamente sexy»_**. El pensamiento lo excitó. Pero Walt no podía quedarse sentado allí. Jaló la camisa de Bennet hasta que el hombre levantó sus brazos y permitió que Walt la deslizara sobre la cabeza de su pareja, arrojándola a un lado.

—Eres tan impresionante y hermoso, Walt —dijo Bennet.

Walt se giró y levantó la mirada hacia Bennet. El hombre le dio una mirada que le decía a Walt que no se apresuraría. Bennet bajó la cabeza, susurrando en la oreja de Walt. —Te amo.

Walt se estremeció ante esas dos palabras. Nadie le había dicho eso a Walt desde que su madre estaba viva. Bennet no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que Walt atesoraba escucharlas. —También te amo, Bennet.

Walt estaba allí sosteniendo a Bennet, su respiración superficial. El calor de Bennet comenzó a filtrarse lentamente en Walt, su pene presionándose suavemente contra el abdomen de Walt.

Extendiendo los dedos, Walt pasó la mano por el pecho de Bennet. Cuando su mano bajó al abdomen de Bennet, sintió la cabeza del pene de su pareja.

Bennet estaba duro como roca. Walt rozó sus dedos sobre la cabeza del pene de Bennet y luego jugó con el presemen del hombre. Walt deslizó el líquido claro sobre sus dedos, disfrutando de lo que sentía. El aliento de Bennet estaba saliendo en cortos jadeos.

Bennet se movió detrás de Walt, sus labios recorrieron los expuestos hombros de Walt, enviando pequeñas chispas de electricidad a lo largo de su carne. Presionó sus labios en la nuca de Walt y deslizó la lengua por la suave piel, los dedos de Bennet se curvaron alrededor del culo Walt antes de utilizar una mano para acariciar el pene de Walt. Walt no estaba seguro de si debía empujarse hacia atrás, hacia el pene que se encontraba en el pliegue de su culo, o impulsar su pene a la cálida mano de Bennet.

Ambas opciones le llenaban de deseo y una necesidad que hacía girar su cabeza.

—Tu cuerpo es un maravilloso parque de juegos para mí —le susurró Bennet en el oído a Walt—. Quiero quedarme dentro de ti para siempre.

Walt se rió. —Eso hará las cosas raras cuando sea el momento de dar a luz.

—Malcriado —dijo Bennet con una sonrisa antes de mordisquear la oreja de Walt.

—¿Lo dice un hombre que piensa que voy a romperme si no estoy bajo su vigilante ojo? —le dijo Walt.

—Te gusta la atención que te doy —Bennet se defendió.

—Sí, me gusta —dijo Walt con un poco de risa en su tono.

—Entonces deja que te enseñe cómo puedo darte atención. —Bennet bajó la cabeza y mordió el hombro de Walt.

Walt gritó y luego sintió que se ruborizaba de vergüenza al oír a Bennet reír. Aunque Walt se sonrojó por su arrebato, la risa del hombre golpeó profundamente dentro de él donde nadie había alcanzado en un tiempo muy largo. El sentir el deleite de Bennet hizo que Walt cayera más profundamente enamorado del hombre.

Bennet le dio un gruñido gutural, que sólo hizo que el pene de Walt palpitara. El ruido era demasiado sexy. —Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

—Deja de burlarte. —Walt apretó su culo más duro contra la ingle de Bennet, diciéndole al hombre sin palabras que dejara de hablar y comenzara a joderlo.

—Nunca me reiría de ti. —Bennet besó a Walt lo largo de su hombro antes de girar a Walt a su espalda y tragar el pene de Walt hasta la empuñadura.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —Walt gritó mientras sus manos se cerraban de golpe en la cabeza de Bennet.

Walt observó con fascinación como Bennet trabajó su pene con conocimiento. Bennet estaba usando sus labios, lengua y dientes, mientras Walt se arqueaba, su respiración era jadeante.

Los ojos de Walt fijos en los de Bennet mientras el hombre seguía volviendo salvaje a Walt con su malvada boca. Había un brillo en los ojos de Bennet, pero Walt sabía que sin duda este hombre era un depredador por dentro y por fuera.

Bennet hacía que Walt sintiera cosas crudas, salvajes, que amenazaban con desmoronarlo.

Llevando la mano entre las piernas de Walt, Bennet pasó la punta de los dedos sobre el tembloroso agujero de Walt. Él se retiró del pene de Walt y dijo: —Voy a meter mi pene aquí —presionó la punta en la entrada.

—¡Dios mío, sí! —Walt era un desastre retorciéndose, listo para ser tomado de cualquier forma que Bennet quisiera hacer con él.

Bennet soltó el pene de Walt y se movió más arriba de la cama, los ojos sensuales y oscuros. Walt olvidó cómo respirar.

Esa era una invitación que con mucho gusto dejaría que tomara el hombre que tenía encima.

—Adelante —dijo Walt con un guiño antes de rodar sobre su estómago. Levantó su culo en el aire, cándidamente mostrando a Bennet lo que quería.

Y maldición si Bennet no parecía estar listo para dárselo.

Bennet miró a Walt, dejándole ver la gran necesidad de Bennet por primera vez. Bennet apartó un mechón de cabello de Walt de su sien antes de besarlo allí. Deslizó sus labios a lo largo de la nuca de Walt, después, a sus labios, abriéndose camino a través de la piel de Walt.

El profundo gemido de Bennet era música para los oídos de Walt. Bennet sonrió mientras acariciaba el cuello de Walt antes de besar un camino por la curva de la espalda de Walt.

Las bolas de Walt comenzaron a doler cuando el temblor por la excitación se volvió abrumador. Su cuerpo se estremecía por la necesidad de correrse.

Walt dejó escapar un alto y estrangulado grito, cuando Bennet se inclinó y recorrió con su lengua el agujero fruncido de Walt. Bennet le dio a la apertura una larga lamida. Empujó su lengua justo en el interior, junto con su dedo índice. Bennet lo metió una y otra vez, la suma de un segundo dedo hizo que Walt estuviera malditamente a punto de correrse.

Bennet jodió con su lengua a Walt una y otra vez, entonces alternó con un dedo y, finalmente con dos. Bennet movió sus dedos a un ritmo constante, golpeando la glándula de Walt tan a menudo cómo podía, hasta que Walt apenas podía mantenerse en el borde.

Dios, Walt no iba a sobrevivir a esto. No cuando Bennet lo estaba volviendo loco de placer.

Bennet se apartó y untó su erección con lubricante antes de colocarse atrás de Walt. Posicionó la cabeza de su pene en la entrada de Walt, y lentamente se empujó adentro, estirando a Walt, haciendo que el cuerpo de Walt temblara incluso antes de que Bennet consiguiera estar totalmente adentro.

—Dios, gatito, te sientes tan jodidamente bien.

—Me alegro... —Un pequeño estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Walt—. Me alegro de que lo apruebas.

Walt comenzó a moverse, tan lentamente como su cuerpo le permitía, empujando las caderas hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás hasta que sólo la cabeza del pene de Bennet seguía en el culo de Walt. Lentamente el cuerpo de Walt comenzó a chupar el pene de Bennet a su interior, Walt comenzó a moverse más rápido.

Walt jadeó cuando su anillo de músculo se apretó ante la invasión. Casi no podía respirar por el placer que lo recorría mientras Bennet lo estiraba. Se empujó para tomar más profundo el pene de Bennet.

Walt amaba la sensación de la rígida longitud de Bennet enterrada en su cuerpo.

—Prometo amarte para siempre —Bennet susurró en el oído de Walt.

Walt sintió un nudo en la garganta ante la promesa de Bennet. Sabía que Bennet quería decir cada palabra por la sinceridad en su tono. Walt había caído enamorado, a pesar de lo difícil que había luchado contra los avances de Bennet y se alegró de haberle dado su corazón a su feroz shifter pantera. Walt sabía que Bennet nunca lo rompería.

Walt gimió mientras el largo y grueso pene que parecía llenarlo perfectamente rosaba su próstata con cada golpe de caderas de Bennet. Gimió cuando Bennet alteró el ángulo y golpeaba su punto dulce una y otra vez.

Bennet empujó su pene cada vez más duro en Walt, moviendo la cama con la fuerza de sus embestidas. Bennet siseó y luego sostuvo los hombros de Walt abajo y comenzó a subir y bajar de él, empalando a Walt mientras aumentaba la intensidad. Walt era plenamente consciente de la dureza de los muslos Bennet en contra de la parte trasera de sus piernas mientras el hombre se empujaba. Walt fue aún más consciente de los caninos que rozaron su hombro.

Walt gritó cuando fuego líquido explotó a través de todo su cuerpo cuando los caninos de Bennet perforaron su piel. El placer era tan exquisito que manchas oscuras danzaban delante de los ojos de Walt mientras se corría.

El profundo rugido gutural que retumbó en el pecho de Bennet fue la única advertencia que Walt consiguió antes de que el pene del hombre explotara dentro de él y líquido caliente inundara su culo, quemando a Walt en una sensual onda que hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara.

Walt se estremeció mientras cerraba los ojos, respirando pesadamente contra la almohada. Bennet se acomodó en cucharita detrás de Walt, besándolo en su hombro antes de acariciar la nuca de Walt.

—Y esa, gatito, es la forma en que quedaste embarazado.

Walt se quedó mirando el bulto justo debajo de su ombligo con asombro, incredulidad y desconcierto. No estaba muy seguro de con que emoción seguir. Los hombres no se embarazan. Eso era físicamente imposible.

Lo que significaba que se había tragado una calabaza.

Rápidamente dejó caer su camisa y tomó su botella de jugo, con indiferencia apoyó la espalda en la encimera de la cocina mientras los sonidos de pasos se dirigían hacia él. Sabía de quién se trataba, sin siquiera buscarlo, Bennet siempre lo encontraba en el momento en que llegaba a casa del trabajo.

Walt sabía que su reciente secuestro había asustado a Bennet, posiblemente tanto como el estar embarazado había asustado a Walt. Walt estaba bajo vigilancia las veinticuatro horas, las órdenes del hombre —que entraba en la cocina.

—¿Cómo está mi pequeño sexy bebé panadero?

Walt lanzó su botella de jugo a Bennet. Gruñó cuando el hombre la tomó en el aire y la puso sobre el mostrador sin una gota derramada. Bennet había estado haciendo a su manera que Walt se sintiera más cómodo acerca de estar embarazado. Había elegido usar el humor.

Walt no se reía.

Bueno, el tipo era divertido. Bennet había llegado con algunos nombres bastante únicos. Y no eran como los nombres eróticos con que Bennet le llamaba en medio de la noche. Esos eran sólo para los oídos de Walt, y quizás esa era la única razón por la que Walt dejaba que el hombre se saliera con la suya con los cariñosos nombres que usaba durante el día.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Bennet preguntó mientras se frotaba la mejilla contra el lado de la cabeza de Walt. Walt había descubierto hace unas dos semanas que Bennet estaba frotando su olor por todo su cuerpo cada vez que hacía eso, y aquí él que creía que era un gesto de ternura, no uno posesivo.

**_«Idiota»._**

—Estoy bien —dijo Walt cuando se giró y buscó en el refrigerador otra botella de jugo—. La _berenjena_ está durmiendo.

—Mi hijo no es una berenjena —dijo Bennet con un gruñido, haciendo que Walt presionara los labios para no reírse. Dos podían jugar el juego de los nombres.

—Si tú lo dices. —Walt abrió la botella de jugo y tomó un trago largo. Realmente le gustaba el jugo pero parecía estar bebiendo una tonelada últimamente—. Devyn llamó, quería que lo llamaras cuando tuvieras un segundo.

—¿Dijo por qué?

—Algo acerca de un examen. —Walt se estremeció—. No estoy seguro de cómo se hará, pero si él me pincha en el lugar equivocado, voy a lanzarle una botella de jugo. —Devyn había probado la solución que Regis le había inyectado a Walt. Había sido solo solución salina. Pero desde entonces, Bennet había insistido en que Devyn revisara la sangre de Walt casi regularmente.

Walt estaba empezando a sentirse como un alfiletero.

—También tengo curiosidad de saber cómo Devyn te examinará. —Bennet tenía un brillo de malicia en sus ojos. El tipo estaba disfrutando demasiado esto.

—¿A quién le toca cocinar? —Blaine preguntó mientras entraba en la cocina, tomando una manzana de la cesta en el mostrador—. Estoy hambriento.

—A ti —Bennet le respondió a Blaine—. Deja de tratar de salirte de tu turno de la cocina.

Blaine sonrió antes de caminar hacia el fregadero y lavarse las manos. Bennet sacó a Walt de la cocina y acomodó a su pareja en las grandes almohadas en la sala. Se estiró junto a Walt, colocando la palma de su mano sobre el vientre de Walt. —En dos meses más vamos a tener otro Chekota entre nosotros.

—¿Estás seguro de que nuestro hijo va a estar dotado? —preguntó Walt mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Bennet donde su pareja ronroneaba en su oído. Walt amaba que Bennet hiciera eso. El sonido siempre enviaba un escalofrío por su columna vertebral y le recordaba que era amado y apreciado por un shifter pantera.

—Positivamente —respondió Bennet—. La pregunta es, ¿qué poder o poderes serán?

Walt estaba más preocupado por dar a luz. Devyn había prometido repasar los detalles con él cuando Walt estuviera más cerca de su fecha. El pensamiento hacía que su corazón golpeara en su pecho, pero con Bennet a su lado, Walt sabía que podía salir de esto.

Bennet acariciaba el vientre de Walt mientras los dos yacían allí hablando de nombres de bebé y disfrutaban de su tiempo de silencio juntos. La vida de Walt había dado un cambio drástico desde que vivía en Orlando. Ahora, el único lugar en el que quería estar era en los brazos de Bennet.

**FIN**


End file.
